Omegantisonis - The Whole Shebang
by Quidditch
Summary: PG13+, really. I decided to post the entire story, seeing as I was writing the sequel. I can't really say much, it'll give it away. Please Read and Review!


Hermione sighed as she stepped through the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters at King's Cross. The deep feeling of satisfaction ran through her blood as she saw all the familiar people rushing about, trying to find an empty compartment. She smiled at the first years that seemed lost among the confusion of the other students. But she didn't pause to help them; she headed straight for the train, searching for her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Seeing Ron's family bustling about was a comforting sight. Late again. Hermione could see Harry peering out the window watching the Weasley family with a smile on his face. She pushed her trunk aside and rushed up to Ron. She flashed him a huge smile, which was returned with a deep sounding grunt. 

"Wanna….help….me….Hermione?" 

Hermione laughed at the sight of Ginny's trunk. Boy, that girl knew how to cram it in there. Ron did not seem to find the humor in the situation. 

"What's so funny?" he grunted at last, after finally lifting Ginny's trunk and storing it away safely. Hermione couldn't help but laugh as she skipped towards the compartment. Ron followed behind shaking his head. 

"Hermione! Ron! I've missed you so much!" Harry beamed at them, a blinding smile as they walked in. "The Dursleys were HORRIBLE this summer. I didn't think I could take it anymore. I was ready to just shrink them or something." Ron glanced at Harry in a knowing way. "Don't worry 'bout it Harry. You won't be seeing them anytime soon!" Everyone was laughing as the train pulled away from the station. 

* 

The chatter in the compartment was the normal back-to-school chatter, Ron thought happily as he sank back in his seat. Now what was the point of staying home all summer. This reminded him of how much he really missed Hogwarts and his best friends in the long two months vacation. Sure they had sent owls, but nothing was the same as being able to see them every single day. Ron's ears perked as he heard the snack cart rolling down the aisle. He smiled, jiggling the purse full of coins at his side. 

As he pulled out the money to pay for the tremendous amounts of food he had chosen, Harry and Hermione looked surprised. "Hey, um, Ron," said Hermione, trying not to sound too nosy, "Did you, uh, win the lottery or something?" Ron laughed. He had rehearsed this moment all summer. He couldn't wait to tell them. "My dad was promoted." Harry and Hermione were smiling. "But wait, he wasn't just PROMOTED, but really promoted." Now Harry and Hermione looked confused. "Oh yes, my dad is the new Minister of Magic." Hermione gasped as Harry put his hand to his mouth. Ron just stood there, smiling, taking it all in. "How…?" Hermione was barely able to gasp out the words. "I'm not sure exactly, but he was, and now we're rich!" Ron yelled gleefully. He couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his friends' faces. He had imagined the surprise, but hadn't guessed they would be standing in front of him, mouths open to the floor. Ron sat down and began to munch on his Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavor Beans. 

* 

Harry could not believe his ears. Ron….the Weasleys? This was fantastic. The Weasleys had never been on the richer side of things, but now they were rich, and no one deserved it more than them. Harry was chewing on some Chocolate Frogs when the door suddenly burst open. In came none other than Draco Malfoy and his two goons/bodyguards behind him. Harry couldn't help but smirk. What could Malfoy say about the Weasleys now? Malfoy had always harassed Ron because of his Ron's family's financial problems. But not now, not today. 

"Hey Weasel. How's your Dad?" Ron smirked at the question, obviously thinking along the same lines as Harry. 

"Oh he's fine, just FINE. And how's your Dad?" Ron was filled with a new sort of confidence. 

"Oh fine. But you say your father's fine? How about your mother?" 

"What's your point Malfoy? You're beginning to bore me," Harry butt in. 

"Oh nothing, nothing, just wondering." And with that he turned and strolled from the compartment. Well that was odd, thought Harry. 

"Well that was bizarre," said Hermione, stealing the words right from Harry's thoughts. The three of them were getting good at that, reading each other's minds with no magic involved at all. The event soon passed from everyone's minds as The Hogwarts Express began to slow, and the magically amplified voice announced their arrival. Harry felt a surge of anticipation creeping up in his stomach. Back again, back home. 

* 

Hermione smiled as she sat in the common room with Harry, Ron, Fred, and George. Fred and George were daring anyone that would walk by to try some of their 'special' cake. But no one was stupid enough to believe anything that Fred or George Weasley did. That was, until Neville Longbottom walked over. 

"Hey, Neville! Want some cake?" Fred called out. Neville looked excited at the prospect of being allowed to 'hang' with them, so of course, he came bounding over. "Sure!" Fred and George winked at each other, and sliced up a piece for him. They placed it on the plate in front of him. Hermione tried to say something, but was immediately interrupted. So Neville took a large bite. Nothing happened. Hermione was relieved. 

But that lasted about two seconds. Very quickly, Neville began to, well basically, he started to inflate. In about a minute's time, he was the size of a very small car. Fred and George had been pushed off the side of the couch by Neville, and were laughing hysterically on the floor. Ron and Harry were laughing too, but Hermione didn't think that it was very funny. She kept trying to poke Neville to decrease his size, but every time she touched him, he just got bigger, which seemed to amuse Fred, George, Ron and Harry even more. 

Finally, Neville just stopped inflating. And he looked very scared. On the verge of tears. By this time, a very large crowd had gathered and was laughing at the sight of Neville, seeming that Hermione was the only concerned Gryffindor. She finally gathered up some first years to help roll Neville down to Madame Pomfry's office. This only earned more laughter from Fred, George, Ron and Harry. Hermione just shook her head at them as she left. 

* 

The first day of classes was the usual stuff. Except Potions. Sure, Snape was as mean as ever, that wasn't the weird part, what was weird was Malfoy. He was being nice to Ron, but not in a real nice way, more of an I-KNOW-SOMETHING-YOU-DON'T-KNOW way. And it was really pissing Ron off. By the time Potions was over, Ron was fuming. 

"What is wrong with him? What makes him think he can talk to me like that?" 

Hermione just sighed. "Just ignore him, Ron, what else are you going to do?" 

Harry was looking curiously distant, deep in thought. 

"Well what do you think, Harry?" Ron asked, obviously displeased with Hermione's answer. Maybe Harry would understand his need to punch Malfoy, hard. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah. What Hermione said." Ron grunted and walked away. He wasn't just going to ignore Malfoy. There had to be consequences for talking to a Weasley like that. Ron would make him pay. 

* 

"Harry?" Hermione asked as she watched Ron stalk off. "Is everything ok?" 

"Yeah I was just thinking." There was a long pause between the two friends. "Don't you think it's weird that Ron's father was made the new Minister of Magic?" Hermione was taken aback by the random question, but she answered thoughtfully. "I guess, but he's worked there for awhile. He was just the only guy they trusted enough to do the job, I guess." 

"Yeah, it just seemed that it was totally out of the blue, but I guess they had all summer to make the decision. Well, never mind, forget I said anything." And Harry smiled at Hermione as he walked away, trying to catch up to Ron, he was stalking ahead with an aggravated look on his face. Hermione couldn't help but grin. 

* 

Fred and George smirked at each other as the two of them and Lee Jordan raised their hands simultaneously. Again. "What is it, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Jordan?" 

George smiled charmingly, "Professor White? Why do you keep calling our names? Is something wrong?" 

Fred and Lee laughed behind their hands. A spanking-new, fresh out of college, Defense Against the Dark Arts, recently graduated with a Transfiguration degree, didn't know anything about the Dark Arts, teacher. This was too easy. 

"Now, Mr. Weasley, Fred is it?" George nodded his head. "The three of you young men just raised your hands. You can't deny that." 

"But Professor White? Are you sure? I don't recall raising my hand." The tone in George's voice was completely sincere. 

"Really boys. I've had quite enough, now Fred, please turn your attention back to your book." Fred, the real Fred, nodded his head. 

"Yes, Professor White," he said, with sickening sweetness. 

"George, don't try and fool me again. We've been through this, Fred just admitted to me that he was indeed Fred." 

"But no Professor White," Fred said with a child-like innocence, "I'm Fred, really." He and George nodded their heads at the same time, with wide eyes. 

"How come you haven't learned our names yet, Professor White?" George asked, sounding hurt. 

Professor White shook her head, she looked as though she could cry, "Do forgive me boys. As a special treat, class is dismissed now." She turned away from the class, shoulders shaking. 

George, Fred, and Lee felt bad, but they couldn't resist congratulating each other in the hall after class. They scurried off towards the common room together, looking for more mischief. Even as seventh years, they couldn't resist the opportunity to cause trouble. 

* 

Ron was sitting in the library, working on a long essay he had to write for Snape. He had gotten in trouble in Potions for trying to hit Malfoy after Malfoy had tried to pour the Animal Potion on them. Malfoy later explained he wanted to see if it would change Ron into a human because he was already a weasel. No punishment for him, he was experimenting with a potion. Ugh. Ron was so angry, he felt like he could break something. And with that thought, his quill snapped on the table. 

"Whoa." Hermione said as she walked over. "What was that all about?" 

Ron was just as surprised as Hermione was. How had his quill broken? It had just been sitting on the table. 

"I don't know Hermione, I was just sitting here, taking a break from writing, and it snapped." 

"What were you thinking about?" asked Hermione thoughtfully. 

"Are you up to something, Herm?" 

"No, just answer my question, what were you thinking? Exact thoughts." 

"Well I was thinking about stupid Snape and stupid Malfoy, and how I was so angry I could break something." And as the last words popped out of Ron's mouth, Hermione's necklace fell off, the chain broken in two places. 

"Ron!" Hermione shouted excitedly. 

"I didn't do it, Herm. I was sitting right here, I don't even have my wand with me." 

"That's the thing Ron. You don't need your wand, you're an Omegantisonis." 

"An Omeg-what?" asked Ron, but Hermione was too excited to answer. She was pacing back and forth mumbling something. "HERMIONE! WHAT IS AN OMEGANTISONIS?" Ron finally yelled. Hermione let out an exasperated sigh. "Rooooon, I can't believe you don't know what an Omegantisonis. An Omegantisonis is someone who can perform spells without a wand. They just set their mind to it and...POOF...it's done. You were so angry with Malfoy that you truly wanted to break something, so it happened. This is unbelievable. It's hard work though, if you want to follow through with it. A lot of training goes into it. Not a lot are born with the talent, but even less are even discovered because the passion and strength behind each spell takes a lot to muster up and it takes a lot out of you, you can be exhausted for days afterwards. You must be pretty angry. And to break a quill and a necklace. That must've taken a lot out of you. Oh this is so cool. Let's go tell Harry." 

Ron chased after Hermione. He was feeling tired, now that she said something. But it was somewhat exciting. Finally, he, Ron Weasley, had done something no one else in his family had ever done. No one in his family was an Omegantisonis. And this would last him forever, unlike being Quidditch captain or Head Boy, or anything of that sort. He was an Omegantisonis. He, was an Omegantisonis. Ron just kept repeating it to himself. And he couldn't help but to smile. 

* 

Harry, Fred, and George sat patiently, trying not to die from boredom as Hermione explained about Ron's awesome power. Harry looked at Ron who was smiling proudly next to Hermione. He was so proud of this, his special talent. Secretly, Harry though that Ron needed something to boost his self-esteem. He always seemed to be outdone by his older brothers, no matter how many times he had helped Harry and Hermione save the world. 

See, that was just the thing. In all the books and reports and everything that had been written about their work saving the world, Harry was the main focus of them because he is The Harry Potter. Whatever Ron and Hermione did was under appreciated. So, Harry was excited for Ron. He just hoped Ron didn't get carried away. 

* 

George turned the corner and paused. He looked up and down the hall, then right and left. He nodded his head and scurried off to his left. The hall was empty and quiet. George, crouching in a dark corner, was sure that his breathing could be heard everywhere, but he remained still, just patiently waiting. And she didn't disappoint him. Mrs. Norris crept down the hall slowly. She knew something was up. Suddenly, from Mrs. Norris's left, was a large clatter, it sounded like something had broken. Mrs. Norris dodged towards the sound, disappearing. 

George and Fred were in the spot where Mrs. Norris had stood just a few moments before. They laughed as the pulled out their wands and said the spell, "Imaginus Passius," they said in unison. They scuttered back and prayed that Mrs. Norris would come back to that exact spot. 

* 

"You did WHAT?!?!?!?!?!" Hermione yelled at George and Fred. Ron couldn't help but laugh. In the spot where Mrs. Norris had been standing, Fred and George had placed a filler-upper spell. This was a large, invisible block that would occupy any empty space near. It always took people awhile before they finally realized why they couldn't walk in the halls. "Oh Hermione, lighten up a little. It won't do anyone any harm. It's just a joke!" Hermione looked hurt as she stared at Ron then left for the girls' dormitory. Ron shook his head in disgrace. 

"Why do you have to be so mean to her all the time?" asked Fred. Ron looked at him, surprised. 

"Fred, calm down." 

"No! You're such a jerk to her all the time!" Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing- his brother was telling him to stop being mean to Hermione? He had only told her to lighten up because she had been yelling at them. "Fred what's gotten in to you?" Fred looked like he could kill something as he walked over to Ron. "You've gotten TO me!" he said as he shoved Ron in the shoulders. Ron couldn't believe what had just happened as he stumbled backwards from the unexpected blow. "FRED!" Ron screamed his attention as he tackled him. He was so angry. Fred had no right, no right at all. He hoped he could just snap Fred's arm just so- 

_SNAP!!!!!!!!!_

Fred screamed in pain as Ron backed off. Fred was crying and screaming in pain, his arm bent backwards, like no arm should ever bend. "Oh no!" Ron muttered, barely audible. He had totally forgotten. How could he be such an idiot? He was an Omegantisonis, he did this to his own brother. What a jerk! "Ron, help me! You did this!" yelled George accusingly as he tried to help Fred off the ground. "HELP ME!" But Ron couldn't, he couldn't see through his tears, and he could barely stand, with the pangs of guilt in his stomach. He ran from the common room and out through the portrait. 

* 

George watched as Ron ran from the common room. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He wasn't even sure if he knew what had just happened. He and Fred had been telling Hermione and Ron about their latest prank, and then Hermione had done the usual thing. Ron had responded just as normally and then suddenly, Fred had freaked out. Then they fought, and now, Fred's arm was broken thanks to Ron's great new power. Uh. He had to get Fred to Madame Pomfry's office, quick. 

George was basically dragging Fred by the time he had reached Madame Pomfry's office. He knocked on the door, wearily. Madame Pomfry came out, and was as concerned and disappointed as ever, talking in unorganized confused thoughts. 

"Bring him inside. What happened? Who did this to him? Does this hurt? Bone healing, will take a few moments," 

George just sat down next to Fred, completely confused. Soon, Fred's arm was whole again, although Madame Pomfry wanted him to stay the night. She had said she had never seen a spell so powerful do something as simple as this. 

As soon as Fred woke, George bombarded him with questions. 

"Why'd you flip like that? Why'd you push him? What was the point? How does your arm feel? What do you suppose Madame Pomfry meant when she said that a powerful spell had done something so simple? Do you think Ron is a danger to anyone? Does your arm hurt?" George paused to take a deep breath. He was so confused. 

"Whoa," said Fred softly, holding up his good arm, "Slow down, man. I'm just as confused as you are, even though my confusion's more acceptable because of the sleeping potion she put on me." George couldn't help but smile. 

"OK, you should sleep then. I'm gonna go try and find Ron, make sure he's ok, he looked pretty upset at what had happened. He didn't mean it you know, he was just angry." 

"Yeah, I know. Go tell him I'll forgive if he buys me some Chocolate Frogs." George laughed as left to search for Ron. 

* 

A/N: Well that's it for now, I'm planning on making this very, very long. Please review so I know what to fix or what you didn't like in the first part so it'll be better in the second part. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not me, unfortunately. Please review! Thanks. 

Ron was sitting in a deserted dungeon, past the Potions classroom. He was staring off into space still feeling guilty. I'm an idiot, he thought to himself, I'll just go find Fred and apologize, I'm sure he'll be forgiving. Ron headed towards Madame Pomfrey's office, where he was sure he could find Fred. He walked in, and begged Madame Pomfrey to allow him to see Fred. She was defiant as usual, saying Fred needed his rest, but finally caved in and allowed it. But she assured him that it was only because they were brothers. 

Ron peered in on Fred who was sleeping, curled up in a ball in a corner of the bed. His arm was tightly wrapped and slung over his shoulder. I just WISH I could make it better, if only I could help, thought Ron. And with that thought, Fred rolled over and peered at Ron. "Don't tell me you did it again," Fred said. "What?" asked Ron, thoroughly confused. Fred smiled and sat up. 

"You're brilliant Ron, truly brilliant, and you don't even know it! Don't you realize what you just did?" Ron just shook his head. "You healed me! You stupid idiot, you healed me." Ron smiled as Fred began to laugh. Fred waved his arm all around, whooping in excitement. Madame Pomfrey rushed in, hearing the commotion. "What's going on? I told you, the young man needs his rest." She turned to Fred, to tell him to calm down, but Fred brushed by her fully clothed. "See ya, Madame, I'm all better now. Have a nice day!" And Ron left the office, being pulled by Fred. 

"Where are you taking me?" asked Ron, as he was still being led by Fred. 

"You'll see," said Fred, and continued forward. They soon came to the library. Ron saw that they were headed in the direction of a frantic George. "Oh Georgie Peorgie! Look who has healed me!" George just laughed as he saw Fred and Ron. He shook his head as he followed them to a secluded corner of the library. 

"Now," said Fred decisively, "The three of us are going to work together, like brothers should. We are going to pull a prank like no other. It has never been done, and will never be accomplished again, because of one key factor, our brother Ron Weasley." Fred tugged on Ron's cheek as he said this. Ron wasn't amused. 

"And what exactly are we going to do Fred?" asked Ron, slightly frightened at the thought of being the key factor in one of the twins' plots. "Oh you'll see," said Fred, smiling slyly, "You'll see." 

* 

Hermione went up to Professor White after the classroom had emptied. Professor White looked as distracted and upset as she normally was after class. 

"Um, excuse me, Professor White?" 

White turned around, surprised at seeing Hermione in front of her. "Can I help you Miss Granger?" Hermione was surprised at her abruptness towards her, but considered it was slightly expected. Hermione had corrected White more than three times this class. White didn't seem very happy. "I was just wondering if you could sign this for me." White looked at the paper Hermione had handed her. 

"And why would you want to read about Omegantisonises, Hermione? And from the Restricted Section of the library?" 

"Well I saw it in, um, a book I read over the summer, and I've read all the books that are readily available already, but they don't um, well go in depth enough, I want to know as much as possible." 

White just shook her head, sighed, and signed the paper. "I suppose you'll know more about this now." Hermione was surprised by the comment. Ignoring White's bitterness she asked, "Do you know much about them Professor White?" White just nodded her head. Hermione couldn't help but to inquire more, "Have you studied them thoroughly?" Another nod. "Do you have extensive knowledge?" Nod. "Well, thank you then." And Hermione left with a slight curious idea tucked in the back of her mind. She would have to share her conversation with Ron and Harry. Hopefully, they would read from it exactly what she had. 

But when Hermione arrived in the common room, no one was there except Fred. Glad to see that he was healed from his injury, Hermione walked over to talk to him. He was writing excitedly, but rolled the parchment when he saw Hermione. 

"Hey Herm. What's going on?" 

"Fred. How's your arm? All healed?" 

"Oh yes, our in-house healer did it." 

"You don't mean…." 

"Yup. He injures, then he cures." 

"Wow, he must be very powerful." 

"Yeah. You know, that's kind of a scary thought. Ron? Powerful? He's just my little brother and he could kill me with a thought. Think about it." 

Hermione looked at Fred's face, slightly surprised by the serious nature of his tone. But she considered him thoughtfully. "It is scary. And he's my best friend. But I'm going to help, look I got this from Professor White." Hermione handed Fred the paper. As he grabbed it, it sliced across Hermione's finger, leaving a trail of blood. 

"Oh! A paper cut! Sorry Hermione." Fred grabbed Hermione's finger and kissed it lightly. Still holding her hand by his lips, Fred looked into Hermione's eyes. Hermione almost gasped. She was seeing something she had never seen before. Staring up at her was a compassion and…and something else Hermione wasn't sure about. But she saw it there. And as Fred wrapped his hand around her finger, Hermione felt something surge through her, a sort of excitement. 

But she shook away the feeling as Fred put her hand down. "Sorry about that Hermione. I hate paper cuts, they're so small but they hurt so much." Hermione just nodded mutely as she considered Fred. "So we've got the access to all these books? And you're going to do the training?" Hermione smiled as she nodded. Fred didn't sound surprised at all. In fact, he sounded slightly relieved. But that's only because his brother won't kill anyone now, Hermione told herself. Nothing to do with me. In fact, he doesn't even think of me other than Ron's friend. And possibly his friend, but that's it, that's it. But Hermione couldn't help to think about the way she felt when he had kissed her finger. 

* 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the library, with the books from the Restricted Section open, but left un-read. Hermione was telling Ron and Harry about her suspicions of Professor White. 

"You don't really think, do you?" 

"I don't know," replied Hermione, "What do you think, Harry?" 

"I have no idea. Although from that one conversation, it seems kind of presumptions, doesn't it." 

"I guess," said Hermione, reluctantly, she just hated admitting she was wrong, "But her expression, there was something odd about it. The way it affected her, she's connected in some way." 

"Well, we'll figure it out eventually," said Ron turning back to the books. Harry nodded and continued his search through the books for any information on Omegantisonises. There was nothing though. Whatever they found just seemed to be the same little paragraph repeated, over and over, never giving enough information for their purpose. This was going to take forever. But it was too early in the morning for this. Harry lied his head down on the book. 

The next sound he heard was Ginny, Ron's younger sister. "Are you guys still doing this? Come on, it's time for breakfast." Harry was all too happy to leave. He didn't mind helping his friends, but this was getting old, and they were doing it at any spare moment, which included waking earlier than Harry was used to, even when he had had Oliver Wood as his Quidditch captain. Harry followed Ginny towards the Great Hall. He sat in his normal seat, next to Ron and across from Hermione. 

Breakfast was a dull, sleepy lull, Everyone was quiet as they ate. No one seemed very enthusiastic for the coming day. It looked like everyone was a zombie eating breakfast. That was until Draco Malfoy walked over and started pressing people's buttons. Everyone he walked by, he felt the need to insult them. He knew their soft spots. 

"Lavender, putting on a little weight, are we? Neville, you're an idiot, don't even look at me." He continued insulting and walking, not even slowing his step until he stood directly between Harry and Ron. 

"Weasel, Potty, Mud-blood. How are you all? Weasel, How is your father?" 

Ron just shook his head, Malfoy's question wasn't very interesting or something he wanted to deal with this early in the morning. Malfoy bent over and whispered into Ron's ear. The next thing Harry knew, the table in front of him was flipped over, from Ron jumping up and Ron was wrestling with Malfoy on the ground behind him. 

"You stupid….I hate you….shut your mouth…." The insults were flying, mumbled together with deep grunts. McGonagall hurried over and tried to separate the two. Finally, with much desperation, she used a leg-binding spell so that the two were unable to get at each other any more. When they had finally been contained, she released them and said, "The two of you, to my office, NOW!" Harry could tell from the deep red color that was cemented in Ron's ears that he was embarrassed. And Harry knew it wasn't from the fight. It was from whatever Malfoy had said to him. But what had he said, exactly? 

* 

Ron sighed, relieved as he left McGonagall's office. She gave him no punishment after she heard why Ron had attacked Malfoy. But Ron was still shaking from the anger. He couldn't believe that Malfoy had the nerve to say that to him, about his father. Ron tried to shake off the feeling of, well, of wanting to kill Malfoy. He now knew what his thoughts could really do. What a major effect they could have. Think nothing, he thought to himself. That will make life simpler. 

And that's pretty much what Ron did all day. He was constantly getting in trouble in his classes, but at least he wasn't thinking. But in DADA, White was acting strangely, so Ron had to think. He thought about the conversation he, Harry, and Hermione had had that morning. So, was White? But how could she be, she was so stupid, and nothing strange ever happened in that class. But at White's every word, Hermione gave him and Harry meaningful looks, somehow believing that it would prove her theory. But Ron wasn't so sure. Although, things had been so strange ever since he had realized he was an Omegantisonis that Ron somewhat expected the unexpected. 

Harry turned around, whispering to Ron, "What if she is? Don't you think that at least she could teach better." Ron couldn't help but to snicker. Professor White wasn't that bad of a teacher, but still….Hermione gave both him and Harry a Look so Harry turned around. "Oh, psst, Ron, make sure you tell me what Malfoy said after class." Harry turned around again. Ron's face went pale. Although he knew what Malfoy said wasn't true, he didn't want other people to know it, because what would they think. Where had Malfoy gotten that idea? Was it true on some basis? Oh, why does life have to be so goddamn complicated? 

* 

Fred sat in the Gryffindor common room, somewhat oblivious to what George was saying right next to him. They were supposed to be planning their next prank, but Fred's heart wasn't in to it. He was to busy thinking about other matters of the heart. 

"Fred. Come on, wake up. We can do something else if you want." Fred looked at George. He shook his head. "No, let's do this now, the sooner the better. Then Ron won't chicken out." Fred' thoughts traveled to Ron. He and Hermione were sitting in a corner studying up on Omegantisonises. They looked so cozy together. Fred thought he saw something in Ron's eyes as he and Hermione were sitting there. Oh, wow. Duh. Why haven't any of us noticed it before? Fred thought. He also felt a small pinch in his stomach, but brushed it aside as if it was nothing. 

"Hey, George?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You don't think Ron and Hermione are…?" 

"I guess I've thought about it, but I don't think they have. Not yet at least." 

"So you think it's gonna happen?' 

"Either the two of them or Hermione and Harry. She's best friends with two guys, some things are just bound to happen." 

"I guess, but Ron? It's just, ew." George laughed at the immature expression on Fred's face. 

"Has Ron still got cooties?" But Fred's 'ew-ing' had nothing to do with cooties. He wasn't even sure why he said that. It just didn't seem right for Hermione to go out with anyone, never mind his little brother. When Hermione and Ron had finished their lessons, they came to sit with Fred and George. They were soon joined by Harry and Ginny. 

"So where were you two? Frolicking somewhere?" 

Ginny blushed, Fred knew that he shouldn't have said anything. Even as a fourth year, Ginny still felt the child-like crush for Harry. But Harry just brushed it off. 

"No, I was just in the library." 

* 

Right, the library, that was it. But Harry had to say something so that no one's suspicions would arise. He had actually been no where near the library. But he hadn't been with Ginny, either. He had been trying to find someone. Draco, of all people. Maybe he would tell him what he had said to Ron in the Great Hall since Ron seemed to be brushing him off. 

Harry was his best friend and it was really pissing him off that he couldn't help Ron. But he was sure in time that Ron would tell him. He had too. It's just what happened. Somehow things are always told between the two friends. Everything. 

* 

As he was getting up to go to bed, Ron felt a tug on his arm. Fred began to drag him to a corner of the common room. "What Fred? I'm tired I want to go to bed!" 

"Do you have something for Herm?" 

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Ron was surprised and slightly angered. He wasn't sure if it was because Fred said something about Hermione that way or if it was because Fred had called her Herm. 

"So, is that a no?" 

"Fred, why are you asking me this?" 

"Just because, I wanted to know." 

"Why?…Oh my God." A light had just dawned to Ron. 

"What? I just wanted to know." 

"Oh, bull. You like her Fred. You really do. That's why you got so upset." 

Fred answered quietly at first, reluctant to not only admit the truth to Ron, but also to himself, "I guess. I had never really thought about it before. I just, I don't know. It started so unexpectedly." 

"Well what did you expect, an owl announcing the arrival of your feelings for her?" Fred playfully punched Ron on the shoulders. 

"You won't tell her, will you? I want to do it, when it's time." 

"Sure, but I'll tease you and drop lots of hints." 

Fred chased Ron all the way up to the boys' dormitories. 

* 

Okay, so teasing Fred hadn't been the smartest thing in the world for Ron to do. He got a beating like no other. Okay, so it was a beating with pillows, but still, it was one large beating. And Fred had taught him a lesson, only tease when not alone, otherwise explanation will be necessary, something Fred didn't want to get involved in. 

But now, not only had Ron learned a very lovely lesson from Fred, he was in the process of learning things from Hermione. About his powers. And it wasn't fun. Sure, getting to do stuff with it was fun, but Hermione was tough, she was vicious, and she was determined. Not a good combination when your student is more interested in a fly on the wall. (Well trying to destroy it with their awesome power.) But Ron was starting to enjoy himself, sort of. 

And he was training with Harry for Quidditch. With his brothers graduating this year, it was Ron's duty to keep the Weasley name on the Quidditch field. Well, not really, but he hoped he could make the team. Maybe the whole Omegantisonis thing could help him out. I really want the Snitch, I really want the Snitch, Ron laughed aloud at his own stupidity. Snape was not amused. 

"Weasley!" Snape snapped. "Ten points from Gryffindor." 

"But Professor!" Geez, Ron was just full of stupid mistakes today. 1. Don't tease Fred. 2. Don't mess with Snape…or DOOM! 

"How dare you question me Weasley! Another ten points! Don't make me take away any more." 

Ron looked like he was on the verge of attack, but Harry grabbed his arm, pleading with him and pulling him back at the same time. "Don't Ron, don't even bother, you can't win." Ron sat back in his chair sulking. He was never allowed to fight back…WAIT A SECOND! I'm an Omegantisonis, I'm an Omegantisonis, I'm an Omegantisonis, I'm an Omegantisonis, Ron chanted like a child in his head, Snape's going down, Snape's going down, Snape's going down, Snape's going down, Snape's going down. I wish, Ron thought really hard, until his head was throbbing from his concentration, I wish Snape's nose would grow. And right in front of Ron's nose was Snape. 

"Weasley! Concentrate on what you're doing! Potion making is a work of art! Don't foil it up! Another five points from Gryffindor." Ron tried to hold it in, but a smile crept across his face. 

Luckily for Ron, Snape had turned to face the other half of the class, who were all gasping. "Class, this is unacceptable! Back to work!" But everyone just continued to stare at Snape. At Snape with a gigantic nose. It was huge, never mind it's every day abnormal length. It was about a foot and a half long, complete with the slight hook. 

* 

Hermione was sitting in the common room, very worried. After Ron's wonderful performance in Potions today, she was trying to figure out if there was any way that she could restrain his powers. Ron came sauntering over, feeling like a hot shot. 

"Hey Herm! How's that nose hook?" Ron laughed at his own, pitiful joke. Hermione just shook her head. He was so proud of himself, but he needed to stop doing things, otherwise the teachers would discover him. "So, Herm, have you seen the way Fred dressed today? And the way he was flirting with all those girls, I just couldn't believe it." Hermione turned the color of a fresh jack-o-lantern, but she hid her face behind the book she was reading. "Hermione?" Ron pulled the book away to face her. "Oh…my…God. You…you….no way." Ron bolted away. Hermione was confused but she hoped that Ron hadn't realized something, she hoped she wasn't being too obvious. 

* 

Fred was heading down into the common room, when Ron brushed by. "Hey Ron, what's going on?" Ron just burst into laughter and continued on his way. Fred saw Hermione sitting in the room, so he headed over. "Hey Herm." Hermione turned a very plump color and tried to hide her face. "What? Is my fly down or something?" Fred couldn't help wondering if she knew or not, but tried to keep the tone of the conversation light. He didn't want to be too obvious about anything. But Hermione seemed to be on the same wavelength. "Did you hear what your brother did?" Fred sighed, amused. 

"What now?" 

"HE MADE SNAPE'S NOSE GROW!" 

Fred fell to the ground in laughter. "He……did…..what?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" He could barely say those three short words in between bouts of laughter. "I…can't………believe…..How?……oh, that's the…….funniest thing…..I've ever….heard…..ever!" Fred was giddy with laughter. Hermione did not seem amused. 

"Fred it's really not that funny. Some one's bound to realize what's going on, they'll figure it out." 

"I guess you're right, Herm." 

"Fred, can I ask you a question?" 

"Uh, sure." 

"Why do you call me Herm? The only other people who have ever called me that are Ron and Harry. That's it." 

Fred was slightly embarrassed. "You're my friend too, can't I call you Herm?" 

"Well, yeah. I don't have a problem with it it's just weird, I guess. Well I've got to get to class, talk to you later." 

And Fred was left, feeling as though he had been left to marvel at Hermione's cloud of amazement. 

* 

Harry was in a bout of disbelief. He didn't understand what Ron was saying. Fred liked Hermione. Hermione like Fred, (or so it was believed). How weird was that? 

"You're sure Fred likes her?" 

Ron just shook his head excitedly. "Mmhmm." 

"Wow. That's, well, it's weird." 

"Why?" 

"He's two years older than her. Doesn't that seem strange?" 

"No. Why do you care anyway?" 

"I don't know, I just, well here's the truth. I've never seen Fred in a true serious relationship before. And I don't know if I can trust him with her." 

Ron was getting defensive. "What are you trying to say Harry?" 

"It's nothing against Fred, but you know how sensitive Hermione is. I just don't want her to get hurt, that's all." 

"Don't worry, I'll keep him in line." There was an uncomfortable pause. "We should hook them up." 

"You sound like some teenage, angsty soap opera." 

"Great, that's what I was going for." 

"Speaking of soap opera…" 

"Yeah Harry?" 

"Ron, what did Malfoy say to you earlier? I can tell you really don't want to tell me, but I want to know. I'm your best friend Ron, if you can't tell me something, who are you going to tell?" 

Ron sighed and looked down. Harry knew he had changed the very light, airy subject to something that was going to be difficult for Ron to talk about. But he had to know. He wanted to tell Ron that Malfoy was just being an idiot when he had said whatever he had said. 

"Harry. I know you want to know but…" 

"Ron, please." Harry was pleading with him now. "I want to be there for you." 

"But, what if you…" 

"What if I what, Ron?" 

"What if it's true? What if you believe him?" 

Harry almost laughed at the ridiculous comment. But he knew he shouldn't, he would just upset Ron. "Ron, it's Malfoy you're talking about. He'll say anything to get attention. Anything." 

"Well," Ron gulped, "he said that my dad only got his new job because the ministry felt bad for our family." Ron said it all rather quickly. 

"WHAT!?!?" yelled Harry. 

"He said that the Ministry of Magic felt bad that there were so many kids in my family, and that my dad had been working there for so long without a raise or a promotion. And they felt pity for my family. So they gave him the job and just presumed they could do the real work behind his back and just give him the money and let him think he was doing a wonderful job." Ron had been staring at his hands the entire time. He finally looked up into Harry's eyes and seemed to be searching for what Harry was thinking, whether or not he believed the story. 

"You don't believe him do you?" 

"I don't know Harry," Ron flung his hands in the air, "don't you even think it's odd. I don't want to believe it. But Malfoy's father knows things, and the random decision for my father…I just…" Ron trailed off. Harry grabbed Ron's shoulders and gave him a good shake. 

"Don't you ever, for one second believe anything that Malfoy says to you. He'll say anything to get on your nerves. Don't let him, don't let him win." 

"I, I guess you're right. But it's just so hard. He says it all the time to me. And it does bother me." 

"Of course I'm right. But don't let it bother you, please. If it does, then you and I will have to take drastic measures to make him stop." And Harry nodded his head defiantly. 

* 

George Weasley stood in the hallway near the Charms classroom. He had been waiting for Fred for twenty minutes now. And he was very impatient. Finally, he gave up and stalked off towards the common room. He found Fred sitting there, staring into the dying embers in the fireplace. 

"FRED!" yelled George, extremely pissed off. 

"Oh, Georgie ol' boy! What's going on?" Fred seemed to have been knocked out of some sort of daze. 

"Don't start with me. You were supposed to meet me outside the Charms class twenty minutes ago!" 

"Oh, George, sorry, I guess I just, well forgot." George wasn't buying it. 

"Yeah, forgot, right. Had something else on your mind? Huh?" George saw something out of the corner of his eye. "Could it be Hermione Granger, Fred? Girl on the brain?" George was pleased to see the shocked look on Fred and Hermione's faces. She had perfect timing. And George had great vision. 

A/N: Well that's it for now. I know, I know. Extremely short, probably not even worth the wait. But the excitement is just getting started. 

PS: I don't own anyone, only the plot. 

Hermione turned from the common room, seeing the intensity of the conversation Fred and George were having (including some yelling). Jeez, everyone seems to be engrossed in deep conversations this evening. Earlier, she had walked into the library searching for Ron and Harry, and had found them talking, Ron near tears. Maybe I should go find out what happened, she thought to herself, maybe I can help in some way. 

Her decision made, Hermione headed towards the library. But, instead of finding Ron, and possibly Harry, near tears, she found them looking rather excitedly over a piece of parchment, talking in hushed, excited whispers. "What are you guys up to?" Hermione asked in a somewhat reluctant-to-know tone of voice. "Oh Herm! You scared me!" 

"That's only because you guys were afraid it was some figure of authority, because by the looks of what you're doing, it can't be right." 

"Just a little sweet revenge, Herm." Harry looked at Ron and winked. 

"Revenge for what?" Although Hermione knew she shouldn't get involved, in fact she should be discouraging her friends from getting in trouble, she was a little curious. 

Harry looked to Ron who said "I really don't want to talk about it." 

"Can't you tell me Ron? I'm you're best friend." 

"No Hermione! Just butt out." 

Hermione stepped back. That wasn't what she had expected. Harry looked uneasily between his two friends. 

"Hermione you have to understand what happened-" 

"She doesn't have to understand anything Harry!" 

"Ron, that's not fair. And she could help us, make it better, easier." 

"Harry, for Christ's sakes. I don't want anyone to know, all right, get it through your thick skull!" And with that, Ron picked up his things and left. 

"What is his problem, Harry?" 

"I guess I'll have to tell you, but don't tell him that I did. Just pretend you don't know. And don't be mad at him, he's been through a lot of stuff and it's finally catching up to him." 

Hermione sat down, now worried. "Is it really that bad?" 

Harry sighed, "I wouldn't have taken it to be horrible but, well, Ron did, so..." 

"Well, what is it?" 

Harry told Hermione all about Malfoy's 'theory' of how Mr. Weasley came to be the Minister of Magic. 

"That guy is such a- he's such a...a...he's a dick!" 

"Herm!" 

"Sorry. What the hell is wrong with him?" 

"I guess we've all been wondering that for some time." 

"So then, what were you guys doing when I first came in here?" 

"I told you, revenge." 

"Harry," Hermione sighed exasperated, "what are you goons planning on doing?" 

"Hermione, don't sound so disappointed, we're not going to get ourselves in trouble." 

"Sure?" 

"Yeah." 

"All right, but just let me know, if you need help." 

"You're the best Hermione." Harry gave Hermione a sort of half-hug. "I know, I know," said Hermione, laughing. 

* 

Sitting in the boys' dormitory, George had his head in his hands. He had never fought with Fred before. Although, this time he deserved it, he assured himself. But did he deserve me revealing his secret? What if she heard? What if it ruins his chances? He'll hate me. I'll hate myself. 

George shook his head as he tried to fight back tears. 

* 

Hermione came back in the common room, finding Fred sitting in the same chair he had been in earlier. 

"Hey Fred," Hermione approached cautiously. "Um, is everything ok, with you and George?" Hermione sat next to him on the couch, concerned. 

When Fred looked up, Hermione saw that his eyes looked red. 

"Herm, hi. Did you hear what George was yelling, earlier, I mean. I saw you come in, and then leave. I wasn't sure if you heard." 

Hermione was embarrassed. She just walked in, she didn't purposefully eavesdrop or anything like that. "Well..." she wasn't quite sure what to say. 

"Cause if you didn't, I want you to hear it from me first, but if you did, well then..." 

Fred leaned over towards her, and kissed her lightly. Hermione pulled back in surprise. "Fred...I...uh..." 

"See that's what George was saying earlier. He was trying to make you hear, I guess, cause he knew I wanted to tell you. And I'm not sure if that was the right time, or the right thing to do. But I wanted you to hear it from me, first. So that's it basically, I like you Hermione. I like you a lot. And if you hate me for doing that, then please forgive me and allow us to still be friends, just don't hate me for it." 

Hermione was still trying to catch her breath. "I don't hate you Fred, not at all." She put her arms around him. "I love you for it." And cautiously, Hermione pulled Fred's face towards hers and kissed him. 

* 

When Ron walked into the common room, he stopped short and rubbed his eyes with his hands. He looked towards the couch again, hopping that it hadn't been true, but it was. Fred and Hermione were sitting on the couch, kissing. Ew. 

A/N: Ok....here we are again folks, with that burning question.....did you like it? Because here's the thing- I've been very, very busy lately. Very. Summer hasn't allowed me to relax much. You may have been able to tell from how long it took me to write this very short installment. Soooo- if you would like me to continue the series- please let me know, e-mail me, review whatever. Because I like the idea behind this, and I have some really good ideas for the plot development, but I also like having people like my stories, so....let me know, and then I'll decide if I'll continue or not. Please review...that box down there needs to have some use! 

A/N2: Just thought I would add this in- I'm not sure if I'm going to work GoF into this story, because this is taking place in their fifth year, so things would probably be very different. SO I'll let you know if I work it in. 

Disclaimer: I own only plot. If I owned the characters, I would not be sitting here, I would be out spending lots and lots of money, either that or writing book 5, because I cannot wait for it!!!! 

Fred walked...eh-hem...strutted towards the boys' dormitory at the end of the night. He looked back over his shoulder at the staircase towards the girls' dormitory and saw Hermione standing there, watching him. He shot a quick glance towards his dormitory, reconsidered and then ran to her. He lifted her from the ground and she squealed. 

"Fred, we really should..." 

He interrupted her by kissing her lips fervently. That was such a release. To be able to kiss her with all the passion that he could muster. But she pushed him away. 

"Please, Fred. I'm tired; I'll see you in the morning." And with a tap on the nose and a kiss on his forehead, she headed up the stairs. Fred turned and headed once more for his dormitory. As he entered the room marked Seventh Years, he opened the door with such a feeling of anticipation and giddiness. But then his heart dropped to the floor. 

* 

Hermione skipped up to her bedroom. Sitting on her bed, looking anxious were her fellow dormitory-mates. 

"So, Hermione. What's this we hear about you and Fred Weasley? Excuse me, not heard, but got a free show of down in the common room?" Lavender Brown giggled. 

Although she normally hated the gossip that went on into the late nights of these girls, she wouldn't mind being the center of the conversation. And anyhow, she was eager to discuss it with someone. How it had all happened so suddenly, and then how it was hot and heavy from the get-go. 

"So, I walked into the common room and he was sitting there, by himself...." 

"Oh...." the collected girls gathered round for the tale. 

* 

"George...hey," said Fred, almost embarrassed. All thoughts of their early fight had evaporated from his memory. But they were all flooding back now that George was sitting on his bed looking so angry. 

"Yeah, hey to you too Fred." 

"Can I help you with something?" he asked as he slowly began to undress. 

"How's Hermione?" 

"Oh, George, I have you to thank for that..." But George wouldn't let him finish. 

"Yeah. How about that? You got the girl. Seems as though I was just screwed over, huh? For Christ's sake Fred you do this every time!!" 

"What are you talking about...every time? What is that supposed to mean?" 

"Oh go to hell. Don't play ignorant innocence with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Every time you have a girlfriend, especially at first, you screw everybody else. It's ALLLLLL about you, isn't it? And when you get dumped on your ass, you expect us all to be so sympathetic. Well I'm through with this bull shit, Fred. I'm sick of it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired, I was up waiting for you to finish screwing around in the common room with the latest fling." 

"Screw you George! I'm not even going to respond to that lame excuse for being 'angry'. F*ck it George! F*ck you and f*ck your jealousy!" 

"JEALOUSY!" 

"Goodnight, George." And Fred got into bed and fell asleep. 

* 

Harry and Ron sat at breakfast staring, unbelieving at Hermione and Fred. God, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. 

"I wonder if this is about anything except sex," Harry thought aloud. 

"EW!! Harry, that's my brother, and my…and...and Hermione! That's sick!" 

"Well, look at them." 

"I'd rather not, then maybe I'll be able to keep my breakfast down. Instead, let's turn our thoughts to Malfoy." 

"Oh, and that will help keep your breakfast down?" 

"No, not him. But the plan. We have Potions first today, right?" 

"Yup." 

"Perfect, so we'll do it then." 

"Oh, this is going to be great." 

They quickly shoved the rest of their breakfasts down their throats, then hurried off to Potions as fast as they could. Other than Snape, they were the first to arrive. 

"Potter, Weasley, what are you doing here so early?" 

"Just looking forward to a great class, Professor." 

"Weasley, that'll be five points from Gryffindor for your smart aleck remark. Find seats." 

Ron just rolled his eyes as he and Harry headed towards the back of the room, but closer to were Malfoy and his goons normally sat. 

Once class started, Ron and Harry realized they wouldn't be able to do anything until after class. So they passed the time by screwing up the potions and losing points for Gryffindor. But towards the end of class, Ron knocked over their potion while Harry 'bumped' into Malfoy's. 

"Weasley! You're so clumsy! Five points from Gryffindor for that, and you and Potter will stay as long as it takes to clean that up! Oh, Malfoy. Could you please towel up what seems to have escaped from your cauldron?" 

"Sure, Professor Snape. Sorry about that, I don't know what happened." 

"Don't worry about it Malfoy." 

The bell rang and the rest of the class hurried off, but Malfoy, Ron, and Harry were left behind. 

"God, Weasel, Potter, will you ever learn that potions don't belong on the floor?" 

Ron and Harry looked at each other and smiled. "Here we go..." Ron muttered under his breath. 

"Do you have a problem with that Malfoy?" Harry asked, defensively, "Cause if you do, we've been learning some things in DADA and I'm sure you would like to be our experiment." 

"Is that a challenge, Potter?" 

"Does it sound like one, Malfoy?" 

"Shut up Weasel, no one asked you to be involved." 

"Tonight," Harry interrupted, "By the lake at midnight." 

"I'll be there." 

"Yeah, don't chicken out like you did in our first year." Ron spat back. 

Malfoy turned and left the room. 

"This is going to be so perfect!" Ron exclaimed as he and Harry headed towards Transfiguration. 

* 

Hermione was sitting in the common room, Ron and Harry at her side, begging her for her help. 

"Please Hermi! We could really use your help." 

"But midnight?!?!?! What if we get caught?" 

"Pleeeeaaaaaasssseee?" They said together. 

Hermione reached over and whacked them each with a pillow. "Fine if you two stop whining! You sound like you're four years old!" 

"Thanks Herm!" And they bounded away. 

"Wait! Where are you going?" 

"To get more help!" 

Hermione laughed. They sound so eager and innocent. It was quite funny. Suddenly, Hermione felt someone's hands close around her eyes. 

"Guess who?" the culprit whispered softly in her ear, giving her goose bumps. 

"Hey Fred..." Hermione's face was turned towards his, pulled into a kiss. 

"Woo-woo!" whistled some first years, walking by. 

Hermione laughed and pulled away from his face. He jumped over the back of the couch and put his arm around her. Hermione felt so comfortable. She laid her head on his well built chest. 

"Hey," she sat up abruptly, "do you wanna help Harry and Ron and me tonight, we're gonna play a little trick on Malfoy." Fred laughed. 

"Sure, he deserves whatever he gets. I'll do anything, go anywhere you're going to be." Once again, he pulled her in for a long, drawn-out kiss that took many deep breaths to recover from. 

* 

"So that's it? He's just gonna surprise him, by hitting him with some Omegantisonis crap?" George was pretty skeptic. 

"Yeah...but it'll be good, cause he won't have any idea what hit him." 

"Yeah," said Harry, trying to sound encouraging. 

"All right, I'll help. What do I have to do?" 

"We're just trying to make it look like there's a huge group of people against him, really, you're just gonna stand there." 

"Cool. Fred won't be there, will he?" 

"Uh," Harry looked at Ron uncomfortably, "We were planning on asking him, but haven't yet. Why don't you want him there?" 

"Cause he's an asshole." 

"Oh." Harry was surprised by his blunt response. 

"Well, we won't invite him, come on Harry, let's go. See you tonight George!" Ron said it all very quickly while walking from the room. 

"What's going on between the two of them?" Harry asked. 

"Oh, this happens each time one of them has a girlfriend. The other gets jealous. We're used to it really. It really would be much more convenient for the rest of us if they were both single at the same time, both taken at the same time. But no...very selfish the two of them are." 

Harry laughed, "Come on, let's go get dinner and then only 5 1/2 more hours till Malfoy's destruction!" 

* 

Dinner was a very, well, disturbing scene. Hermione and Fred were all over each other. George just kept sending death glares in their direction. Harry and Ron were eating very excitedly, hoping that time would move faster. Neville Longbottom wanted to know what was going on, why Harry and Ron were so excited. Lavender and Parvati kept giggling when they looked at Hermione and Fred. And Malfoy kept walking by the table, sneering. In short, it was interesting. 

Once they were walking back to the common room, Harry thought of something brilliant. 

"Ron, you're an Omegantisonis, right?" 

"Yeah Harry. Duh." 

"No, no what I mean is, you can do pretty much whatever you set your mind too." 

Ron got a very cocky look as he said, "Yeah, pretty much." 

"Can you move time?" 

"What?" 

"Just make it go a little faster, make it 11 'o clock maybe." 

"I guess I can try." Ron closed his eyes and channeled out all the excess noise in the common room. He began to chant. 

When he opened his eyes again, he was met with a blinding light, and a pounding headache. 

"Ron.....Ron...." Harry sounded so distant. "Ron......Ron...Ron..Ron..Ron, are you all right?" 

"Wow." 

"What's wrong Ron?" 

"What time is it?" 

"Almost 11." 

"OH! MY! GOD!!!! I did it! What happened, why am I on the ground?" 

"We were getting ready to leave and then you just collapsed." 

"So you don't remember?" 

"Remember what?" 

"I made it 11. Just a few minutes ago it was 6:30. But you asked if I could make time go faster, and I did!" 

"Are you sure you just didn't hit your head when you fell?" 

"No seriously Harry. Hermione, remember we read about it?" 

"I do, but Ron. That's for really experienced Omegantisonises." 

"Well I did it Herm! Whoop! Wow. What a rush." 

"Don't get too excited, you're gonna drain all your energy Ron. Then you won't be able to get Malfoy." 

"Good point Hermi. Speaking of which, let's go. It'll take awhile to get there. Is everybody ready?" 

"George told me he might be a little late. He'd meet us there." 

"All right then, let's go." 

And they set off through the deserted corridors out towards the Entrance Hall. Once they got through the front door, they removed the invisibility cloak. Harry turned to Hermione to see that she wasn't alone. He pulled her away from Fred. 

"Hermione," he hissed, "How come Fred's here?" 

"I invited him. Is there a problem?" 

"No, except George is coming and the two aren't really on great terms right now." 

"Oh well, just keep them apart." 

They continued walking towards the lake, where they saw a figure standing. 

"George! Are you ready?" Ron was really excited. 

"What is he doing here?" George had immediately seen Fred. 

"What are you doing here?" Fred retorted his arm protectively put his arm around Hermione's waist. 

"Would you guys shut up? Here comes Malfoy." Ron interrupted the two. 

"Oh, Weasel, Potty, you brought your other loser friends. Great, we'll beat them too." 

"Oh, you wish Malfoy!" Harry spat back. "GO RON!" 

Malfoy looked confused and yelled. Fred and George jumped at each other, ripping at each other's throats. Ron tried to concentrate on getting Malfoy, but with all the noise and the distraction, he couldn't do it. 

"Shut...up.... George..." Ron muttered through clenched teeth, trying to concentrate on Malfoy. Suddenly there was a loud bang and a flash of lightening. Ron shook himself from his work and looked towards to Malfoy, expecting him to look very unlike himself. 

But Malfoy was fine, except he looked very scared. Ron turned to see Fred on his knees, dirty. Lying beside him was George who looked as though he was luminated; he was also twitching, like fish twitch once they've been caught. There was a hushed silence. 

"What happened?" Harry finally broke the silence. 

Hermione and Ron looked at each other at the same moment, understanding. 

"Shit!" Ron yelled. "It was me. There was too much noise! I screwed up! I didn't mean to!" 

Malfoy looked questioningly towards Ron. "What do you mean Weasel? How'd you do this? You don't have a wand?" 

"Oh go away Malfoy!" And Malfoy disappeared. 

"Ron, calm down before you hurt someone, or yourself." 

"Well, Hermione, I seem to have done enough damage, as it seems already." 

"Ron..." Harry approached cautiously. "Screw this; let's get George to Madame Pomfry to see what happened." 

* 

A/N: Well that's it! Part five! This was my favorite part to right so far. But it's going to be getting scarier. A LOT scarier (well I hope!) So please review! It will help me to write faster, although I'm leaving tomorrow for vacation for 3 days, so it won't be till after that, but still review! Let me know what you think! Ok, I'm done! 

Disclaimer: No one belongs to me, except the plot and Omegantisonises...I made that up. So that's mine. You can use it if you want, but please e-mail me first for permission. Ok. Done here too! 

REVIEW.......................NOW!!!!!!!!!! Thank you! 

Omegantisonis Part 6 

Subtitle- I don't have one…but I wish I did….lalalalala….ok, you can read now. 

Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat outside Madame Pomfry's office nervously waiting. In front of them, Fred was pacing back and forth, his head in his hands. 

Hermione reached up to Fred as he passed her. "Honey, come sit down, it's not gonna help any." 

Fred just shrugged her hand off and continued walking. After what seemed like hours, Madame Pomfry finally opened her door. All four Gryffindors rushed towards her. 

"Is he all right?" 

"Is he going to be ok?" 

"What happened?" 

"All right, all right," Madame Pomfry interrupted, "George is going to be ok. It was the oddest thing I've ever seen, but he will be ok. So what happened? How did this come to be?" 

The group exchanged looks. Finally Hermione cleared her throat. "Actually, Madame, I think it may have been a combanation of things. Um, a bunch of us were practicing the defense moves we had seen in DADA, and I don't think we're very good, so many spells may have hit him. I guess we really can't be to sure." 

"Well, that's bizarre. Why don't you all go back to your common room, George will be spending the night here." Fred looked reluctant to leave, but he obliged and was led away, holding on to Hermione. 

* 

Hermione returned from the boys' dormitory and plopped down on to a couch next to Ron. 

"How is he?" Ron asked, generally concerned. He was used to the squabbles that Fred and George had, but this was serious. Something could've really happened to George and Fred would never had the chance to talk to him after their fight. 

"He's guilty, I guess. Somehow he thinks its his fault." 

"But it's not. It's my fault." 

"It's not your fault Ron, it's my fault for thinking of the whole stupid thing." 

"No Harry, it's my fault I brought Fred, which caused them to fight." 

Ron sighed, "Truthfully, I think we should totally blame Malfoy. He really started the whole thing. Even this stupid Omegantisonis crap." 

"George!" Hermione gasped, her voice full of surprised. Ron and Harry turned around to see George walking through the portrait. 

"Hey guys, what's shaking?" His voice seemed to be somewhat different, somewhat thicker. 

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked. 

"Yeah," Harry put in, "aren't you supposed to still be in the infirmary? Madame Pomfry said she wanted you there overnight." 

"Yeah, the old bitch put up I fight, but I got out." 

"What do you mean put up a fight?" Hermione asked hesitentaly. 

"Nothin'. Man, I'm tired. I'm outta here. Goo' night all." 

And with that George headed off towards the boys' dormitories. 

"What do you suppose was wrong with him?" 

"Nothing, Hermi. Probably just some sort of medication or something, he probably's just a little off, that's all. We should go to bed." 

"All right guys, good night." 

"Night Herm." 

"Night Hermione." 

"Well," Harry began, "I think I'll call it a night as well." 

"Yeah me too. I'm beat." And the pair headed off to bed. 

* 

During the night Fred woke up, feeling drained. He had spent the majority of the night tossing and turning just thinking about what had happened to George. Fred rolled to see the full moon shining through the window. He saw a shadow of a person pass through the curtains to his bed chamber. The shadow looked remarkably identical to his own. 

"George?" Fred asked in a quiet voice. 

"Fred me boy!" George said quite loudly as he opened up the curtains, startling Fred. 

"George! What're you doing here? I thought you were staying at Madame Pomfry's…" Fred's voice trailed off as he saw the light catch on something in George's hand. "George what's that?" 

"Ahh! You've seen it. Well look what you've gone and done, ruining my surprise for you." 

"George what are you doing with that?" Fred asked, as he sat up and got a clear view of the knife George was holding. 

"It's a surprise Fred! Why don't you ever just let me do what I want to do?" George said in a malicious voice. 

Fred glanced around hoping that some of the other dormitory-mates would awaken at George's ranting. But George seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, something that often happened with twins. 

"Ahh, looking for your friends to come and save you from your evil twin. But, alas, they cannot hear you. No matter how much you scream, no one can hear you." And with that George grabbed Fred's arm and slashed him with the knife. 

Fred grabbed at his arm, gasping from the horror and from the pain, but when he looked up, all he could see was George sauntering away. 

* 

Harry awoke the next morning to Hermione jerking on his arm. 

"Harry," she whispered in a hush, but urgent, voice, "Are you awake Harry?" 

"I am now," he said, grumpily his voice still thick with sleep. 

Harry pushed himself up to a sitting position. "What's going on Herm? Whatcha doing up here?" 

"It's Fred." 

"Fred? Wasn't it George who got hurt?" 

"Harry, we don't have time for this. Just come help me." 

"Well can you please turn around?" 

"Why Harry? We don't have time for this!" 

"I would like to put some clothes on first, if you don't mind." 

"Oh," Hermione blushed a deep shade of red as she turned around. 

"So what happened?" Harry asked to Hermione's back. 

"I don't really know. There's was a huge cut on his arm, blood all over the sheets, and I couldn't get to him. There seems to be some sort of block or something. And I can't hear him. At all. I see his mouth moving, but I can't hear him." Hermione felt Harry brush by her. 

"Well, let's go. Is Ron already there?" 

"Yeah, he found him first." The two friends reached the dormitory in about 30 seconds only to see Ron pleading with the bed curtains. 

"Please…just let him talk to me." 

Hermione place a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Still nothing yet?" 

"No, and I can't think of what's doing this…what kind of spell can do this?" 

Harry was walking around the bed, examining it. "Sound proof?" 

"Huh?" Ron asked. 

"Is there a spell to make spaces soundproof? Hermione?" 

"Yeah, I think I've read about something like that. But why can't we get in?" 

"I'm sure that's just a simple barrier. Wow, I feel like the smart one all of a sudden." 

"Shut up Harry. I'm distressed, that's why." 

"Sure Herm." 

"Whatever guys, can we just reverse this please? Fred keeps mouthing something about the bathroom. I'm not too sure, but I don't want to be changing soiled bed sheets, do you?" 

Hermione ran to her room, and returned with a few books. She sat down, looking for a soundproof curse, while Harry and Ron worked on getting Fred out. Finally, Fred was able to talk and be heard. 

"Fred!" Hermione gasped after muttering the sound spell. "Can you hear me?" 

"Yes Hermi! God, finally. So when do I get out? I really gotta go!" 

"Soon Fred, soon. So what happened? To your arm, to your bed, everything. Who did this?" 

"It was George. But I don't understand it. Where is he?" 

Ron answered, " I don't know, he wasn't in here when I found you." 

"I don't know what happened, or why he did it. He just sounded so angry, in need of revenge. But it wasn't him. That's not my twin." 

"Well, don't worry about it know honey, let's just worry about you…" 

"Aha!" Harry cut her off, with a few well chosen words, and Fred was able to get off the bed. Hermione rushed right too him and enveloped him in a hug. But he pushed her away after one quick squeeze. 

"Sweetie, I love you too, but a guys gotta pee." And with that he rushed to the bathroom. 

* 

A/N: Sorry it took so long to finish guys. I have great ideas for the story- but they don't come for awhile so for now, I'm as little bored with it. But the audience asks, and I must deliver. If there is actually anyone reading the story, which I really don't think there is. Oh well, no one ever likes my stuff. Sniff, sniff. Please review. 

Disclaimer: I own NO ONE………..sniff, sniff 

Omegantisonis Part 7--- 

Subtitle: Curiosities and Sex [a/n: I wanted to name it Sex and Candy after the Marcy Playground song, but there's no candy, so I settled on this one….which is really bad…but at least I know have a subtitle] 

George Weasley stalked around the castle remembering the events of last night. Had he really done that? Had he really cut Fred's arm? I'll have to go apologize and then go see Madame Pomfry, tell her something's really wrong. _No you won't_, a voice hissed in his head. George whipped around expecting to see someone there, but to no avail, the voice was truly from inside his head. "Who's there?" he whispered quietly. _No one idiot. It's just you here. And me. _The voice laughed, a horrible, trembling laugh. "What the hell…?"_ God, you're really an idiot aren't you? Well I'll fix that. _And with that, George collapsed to the ground. 

* 

Professor White [a/n: remember her?] stood in front of the class. "Mr. Potter, Weasley, and Ms. Granger, I would like to see you as soon as class ends." And she turned back around and gave a very easy assignment to the class. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were left to ponder what she might want to see them for. When class was finally over, the three solemnly headed towards their Professor. 

"Yes Professor?" Hermione asked calmly. 

"We have to wait for two other people to join us. Have a seat." And in just a few minutes, Fred walked through the door. He seemed as surprised to see Hermione, Ron, and Harry, as they were to see him. 

"You wanted to see me Professor White?" 

"Your brother as well, where is he?" 

"I don't know Professor." 

"Isn't he in all the same classes as you?" 

"Yes." 

"Didn't you just have a class?" 

"Yes." 

"Wasn't he in class?" 

"No, Professor." 

"So do you have any idea where he is?" 

"No." 

"Well, then, I guess we will just have to postpone this discussion for another day. You're all free to go." 

The four left, very curious. 

"I wonder what that was about?" Harry said, as they walked towards the Gryffindor common room. 

"I don't." said Hermione. 

"What is it then Herm?" Ron asked, sounding as though he dared her to be wrong. 

"Omegantisonises." 

"How did you get that from our conversation?" Fred asked. 

"I told you guys," she said, pointing to Harry and Ron, "I've had suspicions before. She's an Omegantisonis, and I bet she knows that what happened to Fred was because of that and wants to find out who the Omegantisonis is." 

"Are you sure sweetie?" asked Fred as he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist. 

"Well, I guess it really could be anything then. Come on let's go." The two headed down a different corridor, away from the common room. 

"Geez, he puts her in a much better attitude." 

"I know," Harry laughed, "If we had questioned her, she would have stalked off crying." 

"But instead, he questions her, and then they go make out. Geez, life isn't fair, is it?" 

"What you mean, you want to make out with Fred?" 

"Shut up Harry." But Harry could barely contain his laughter. 

* 

Hermione stopped, pushing Fred away from her gently. 

"We need to stop, we're going to fast." Fred took a few breaths before he answered. 

"I'm sorry, Hermi. I really am, I just love you so much." 

"I love you too Fred, but I'm not ready. We've barely been a couple for two weeks. I'm not ready to take the final step. We can't go there yet. Let's just wait." 

"I'll wait forever for you Hermione." 

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "That was pretty corny Fred." 

"I mean it though. I can be patient. I'll wait. Whenever you feel your ready." 

"Thanks Fred, that means a lot to me." 

"Come on, let's head back." 

* 

Omegantisonis 8 

Subtitle- Scartissue 

After Hermione and Fred arrived back in the common room, they decided with Harry and Ron that they should try and find George, to make sure he didn't cause any more damage to anything, or anyone. 

"What about classes?" Hermione asked. 

Fred looked at her thoughtfully, "Why don't you three go to class, and I'll skip some classes and look for George? Plus I wanna go see Dumbledore about something." 

Hermione, Harry and Ron agreed reluctantly. "Geez," Ron sighed, "I was looking forward to missing some classes." But once the three got to their DADA classroom, they saw a sign on the door. 

"Professor White is ill. No substitute could be found. Class cancelled. Please use your free time constructively. Signed, Professor Dumbledore," Harry read, "Perfect. Now we can help Fred." 

"Why don't you and Hermione go search for George, I have something else I need to do first, if you don't mind." 

"Is everything all right Ron?" Hermione asked, concerned. 

"Yup. Just some stuff that needs to be done." 

"All right," Harry agreed, "We'll see you later then." The two headed off to find either of the Weasley twins. 

"Perfect. To the library with me." Ron muttered to himself as he set off. 

* 

"Fred! Fred!" George could hear Hermione and Harry calling to him. _Perfect. Allow them to think that you're that stupid boy. _George turned towards Hermione and Harry. 

"Yeah guys?" 

"Have you found George yet?" Harry asked, as Hermione kissed him lightly on the cheek. 

"No. Not yet. Still looking." _Sound concerned, idiot. You have a maniac after you._ The voice laughed menacingly. George flinched. 

"You all right, sweetie?" Hermione asked. 

"Yup. Fine. Just a headache. Well, how about the three of us split up? You two can go together and I'll be all right by myself." 

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, bewildered why he wouldn't want to stay with her. 

"Yup." 

"All right. Well, how about we meet in the library in about an hour just as a check in." 

"Sounds good," Harry agreed. 

"Perfect," George cooed, "See you then." He kissed Hermione, then let her loose to go look with Harry. 

_That was close. She knew something was wrong._

"I know, I'm trying." 

_TRY HARDER!!!!!! You're disappointing me…After all this is really what you want. _

"Yes. I know. It's for my benefit." 

_Of course it is. I'm doing it all for you. Just remember that._

"I will. I will." 

* 

Ron sighed as he poured through the books in front of him. He couldn't find the reversal of the spell he had used. He was hoping it hadn't had the opposite effect on George that should have happened to Malfoy. 

"Stupid Malfoy," Ron muttered to himself. 

"You called?" Malfoy asked. 

"Oh, just go away Malfoy. I don't have any time for you." 

"How about I stay here. I have a few questions for you." 

"About my father? Well, you're right. He got the job from pity. Satisfied? Please, just go away." 

"It has nothing to do with your father, Weasley. It has to do with the other night." 

"Did you just speak to me civilized? Quickly! Look around! You don't want anyone to hear!" Ron spat out, sarcastically. 

"Oh, forget it. You know, I was just asking." With that he stormed off. 

God, everything's so messed up. Even Malfoy's being nice. Ron shut the book he was reading in frustration. 

"Forget it! There's nothing here! I'm just going to have to get some outside help." 

Decision made, Ron got up and left the library, searching for his DADA professor. 

* 

Fred stood outside the door of Dumbledore's office apprehensively. To knock, or not to knock, that is the question. 

"Can I help you Mr. Weasley?" A voice from behind him caused Fred to jump. "I'm sorry, did I startle you?" 

"Um, yes sir. I actually need to see you about something." 

"Well then, come right in." 

Dumbledore opened the door by saying, "Apple Loggins." 

"Have a seat Mr. Weasley. Fred?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Well then, my memory isn't failing me as many think then. So, how are you feeling? I heard about your broken arm." 

"Yes sir. It feels better." 

"So, how can I help you?" 

"There's a scar I have sir. And I was wondering if I could possibly have it removed." 

"Why would you like it to be removed, Fred?" 

"Uh…cosmetic reasons. I…uh…I think its ugly." 

"Well, I don't know Fred." 

"Please sir…it also makes me different from George." He spat out, thinking quickly. 

"Well, then I suppose so." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and placed it on Fred's arm. Whispering a few words, his wand began to glow. When he pulled it away, Fred's arm still had a scar. 

"Sir?" Fred questioned. 

"Well! I'll be darned. This wasn't done by magic, was it Fred?" 

"Um, no sir." 

"Did another person do this too you?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Well, its intent is so pure, it can't be undone. I'm so Fred. But you know, scars do come in handy at times. You never know. Let's just leave it." 

"All right. Thank you." Fred left the office staring at the scar. It's of pure intent? What does that mean? 

* 

Harry and Hermione sat impatiently at a table in the library. "Ugh! Forget it! He obviously doesn't care! Let's just go back to the common room!" Hermione was very upset. She and Harry had been waiting in the library for forty-five minutes. Harry was just trying to be supportive. 

"Mione…he just forgot that's all," he said soothingly. 

"Yeah, he just forgot about me." Harry sighed as the reached the portrait. "African Silver!" Hermione yelled. 

"My, a little pushy today, aren't we?" said the Fat Lady as the portrait swung open. Hermione stalked into the common room, finding Fred sitting in front of the fire. 

"Fred! Forget something?" 

"Hey Hermio…" He stopped midway through, seeing how angry she was. "What's wrong Herm?" 

"You just stood me up." Fred looked at Harry, confused. Harry just mouthed the words, 'Your dead' to him, and shrugged his shoulders. 

"What do you mean?" 

"You were supposed to meet us in the library almost an hour ago!" 

"What?" 

"Remember when we saw you in the hall?" 

"No." 

"Harry, can you please remind him?" 

"Ugh…yeah. We saw you and…" Harry just trailed off. 

Fred was still completely confused, having no idea what they were talking about. "Oh, sorry about that." And he grabbed Hermione and kissed her. 

As she pulled away, she blushed slightly and said, "Don't think that's always going to get you out of trouble, mister." 

Harry, feeling slightly awkward asked, "Hey Fred. Did you go to see Dumbledore?" 

"Yeah," said Hermione, brought back down from cloud nine, "What was that about?" 

"My scar. I wanted to see if he could remove it." 

Hermione gasped. "You didn't tell him George did it, did you?" 

"No. I didn't tell him how it happened. But I just said that I wanted it removed so I could still look completely the same as George." 

"Did he buy it?" Harry asked. 

"Yup, but when he went to remove it, he couldn't?" 

"Why?" asked Hermione. 

"He said cause of two reasons. One, cause it wasn't done with magic and two, the intent was so pure. What do you suppose that means?" 

"I don't know," said Harry, "But just the sound of it is foreboding. It can't be good." 

* 

A/N: Wahoo! Part 8 is over! I can't wait to write the rest of this, but with school starting this week, the time it takes for me to post might start getting longer. So, sorry. J But I now have a goal for this story! And I'm so excited! It's going to be really, really, really, good! (Well, I hope it is. I love the idea I have though!) So make sure you review, to help me write faster! Love you all! 

Omegantisonis 9 

Subtitle- Questions and Reactions 

Ron knocked hesitantly on the door. "Professor White?" he whispered, afraid to be heard, "Professor White?" 

Professor White opened the door dressed in a bathrobe. One quick survailence and Ron could tell that the sign on the classroom had not been lying. Professor White's hair was everywhere, a Kleenex was clutched in her hand, she was constantly sneezing and her eyes were bloodshot. 

"Yes Bister Weasley?" she asked through a congested nose. 

"Oh Professor, um, how are you feeling?" he asked softly, afraid to speak to loud. 

"All right. Is there something," Sneeze. "You need," Ah-Ah-Ah Sneeze. "Me for?" 

"Well I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions. I need a little help with something." 

"Well, this really isn't a goob time. Maybe another bay. Sorry Bister Weasley." With that, Professor White shut the door and shuffled her way back to bed. 

"Well there goes that idea," Ron muttered to himself as he retreated back to the common room. 

When Ron arrived in the common room he found Fred, Hermione, and Harry getting ready to leave. 

"Hey you guys, where are you going?" 

"Lunch." Harry said, "I'm starving." 

"Me too," Hermione agreed. 

"You bout ready?" Fred asked Ron. 

"Yeah, hang on a sec." Ron ran up to his dormitory to throw his books down. He turned and ran back down the stairs to the common room, finding Hermione and Harry alone, Hermione looking not too happy. 

"Where'd Fred go?" he asked. 

"To the Great Hall." 

"Great, lets go catch up." Hermione stalked forward. "What's up with her?" Ron asked Harry. 

"Oh, well we're not catching up to Fred. He decided that he wasn't hungry and wanted to go look for George some more." 

"So why's Hermione so upset?" 

"I guess cause he didn't invite her to come." 

"Well that's kinda stupid." Harry shook his head in agreement. 

"You should see the two of them, it's embarrassing." 

"Well, whatever. Lets go take Mione's mind off of all the stuff that's going on." 

Harry and Ron caught up to Hermione and began constantly poking her in the side until as she could do was laugh. 

"You guys are really annoying you know." Hermione said as she wiped away the tears from laughter off her face. 

"Then why do you think its so amusing?" 

"I don't!" she protested. But she was trying to look very stern behind the smile creeping up on her face. 

"Mm. Food." Ron said as they opened the doors to the Great Hall and proceeded to the Gryffindor table. 

Once the three had sat down, hands closed over Hermione's eyes. 

"Fred," she said at once, "I'm not amused." 

"Oh!" he exclaimed, sounding disappointed, "Well I need to talk to you for a minute. Come with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the doors and out into the entrance hall. "I have a surprise for you. For tomorrow. When everyone else is in Hogsmeade, you should come up to the astronomy tower at three and you will find your surprise." Fred kissed her on the forehead, turned, and walked away. Hermione smiled a little half smile and walked back into the Great Hall in a much better disposition. 

* 

George laughed as he walked away from Hermione. Perfect, perfect, perfect. _How idiotic is she? She actually thought it was him. And tomorrow she will show up and everything will be perfect. _

"And he's going to watch?" 

_I will make sure he can see EVERYTHING._ The voice laughed as they walked into a small room, quickly shutting the door before anyone could hear the yelling. 

* 

After lunch Ron returned to the Gryffindor tower alone. Harry and Hermione had gone to the library to work on a Potions paper. He sat down in front of the fire and sighed. He was so worried about George, but there really wasn't anything he could do about it. He felt guilty doing normal things like his homework, and the trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow. But he wasn't just gonna sit around like a log. That wouldn't help at all. 

Ron looked up as he heard the portrait open. He saw Hermione coming towards him, looking awfully nervous. She was wringing her hands and her face was red. She looked at him, blushed, looked away, and sat down. 

"Hey Hermione is everything ok?" 

"Ron I need to talk to you." 

"What about?" 

"Fred and I." 

"Mione, I really can't get involved, you know? He's my brother, you're my best friend." 

"It's not really getting involved, I just kind of have a question." 

"Ok. Shoot." 

"Well, I think that," Hermione's voice dropped, "I think that Fred wants me to have sex with him." 

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!" 

Hermione spoke more clearly, "I think he wants us to have sex." 

"I heard you Hermione! Are you crazy? You're fifteen!!! What the hell are you trying to do? That is the stupidest thing that I've ever heard! Oh! My! God! Hermione, are you actually considering this?" 

"Ron, calm down, I wasn't sure, that's why I asked you." Ron was on his feet now. 

"I'm NOT going to CALM DOWN. And you better get pretty sure. How about NO! Hermione, that sounds good to me. You can say NO! I'm gonna wring his neck! You are FIFTEEN. You are way too young for this kinda thing! God! Hermione, you're supposed to be the smart one. You should've figured this out by yourself. NO! Hermione, just plain old, NO!" Ron paused to take a breath. 

"What the heck was that about?" Hermione asked calmly. 

"What was it about? Hermione, you're fifteen, way to young to have sex." 

"Well, then thanks for you opinion DAD!" 

"What is that supposed to mean?" 

"I just asked what you think, I didn't ask to be told what to do! You can't control me or tell me what I can and can't do! This is my life Ron! And you don't have any say in what I do." With that she stood up and stamped from the common room. 

"What the hell just happened?" he whispered to himself. He sank into the couch exhausted. 

* 

Hermione stormed off from the common room, steaming. "Who does he think he is?" she muttered to herself, "My father?" As she reached the library, she had calmed down somewhat, enough to think that maybe she should contemplate Ron's advice. She saw Harry in the back of the library, working on his Potions homework. I'll ask him, she thought to herself, a second opinion. 

"Hey Harry?" 

"Yeah Hermione, what's up?" 

"I've got a question for you." 

"What's up?" 

"Well," Here goes, she thought, "Fredwantsmetohavesexwithhim." 

"Huh?" 

Taking a deep breath, she slowed down, "Fred wants us to have sex." 

"Oh." Harry's face and ears began to grow a deep scarlet color. 

"So what do you think?" 

"Uh. I dunno." 

"Anything? Do you think I should or not?" 

"I guess not," he said, unable to meet her gaze. 

"Well thanks Harry." 

"That was the worst conversation I've ever had in my life," he muttered to himself as Hermione walked away. 

"Well that's what I get for having two boy best friends," Hermione muttered to herself as she walked away. 

* 

Fred woke up and looked around. The last thing he remembered, he had been looking for George. The only other thing he could remember was a shooting pain in his head. As if to remind him, a pain shot through his head. Fred stood up trying to figure out what had happened and where he was. Walking about three feet to his left, he suddenly bumped into something. "What the…" reaching his hand out, he felt something solid, like a wall. Turning around, he saw a screen about six feet across from it. But all around him was a solid mass. An invisible solid mass. 

Turning once more, he jumped at the sight in front of him. 

"Boo!" George yelled. He looked very satisfied that he had frightened Fred. "Did I scare you? Poor boy…" 

"What are you doing George? What's going on? George, come on, let me out." 

"Ah, ah, ah. No way, Jose." He laughed, "I'm a poet and I don't even know it! Oops, I did it again!" Laughing, he turned toward the screen and flicked a button. "Ahh, perfect!" He exclaimed as a view of the astronomy tower appeared. "You'll see everything tomorrow." 

"What's tomorrow?" asked Fred, unsure if he even wanted to know. 

"Well you have a date with Hermione tomorrow, but since you're incapable of making an appearance, I thought I would do you a favor and go instead…" 

"Don't you dare go near her!" 

"Excuse me, but you interrupted me before I got to the best part. I figured you would want to know what happened so I set up this little screen for you to watch the WHOLE thing. Lucky you! Well see you tomorrow! Goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite!" With that, George walked away whistling. Fred was left pounding on the invisible, solid mass in front of him, furiously trying to escape. 

* 

A/N: MUWHAHAHAH!!!! I'm evil. What an awful place to stop…but alas, it must be done. Review please! I'll try and get the next part up soon! 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot and Omegantisonises….. 

A/N: Ok- there's a few things I have to say first. Since this is fanfiction, I've decided that the entire school goes to Hogsmeade all at once, except for one teacher. So that's that. And don't forget that depending on the perspective, people might think that George is actually Fred. Sorry if that gets a little confusing. I tried my best though. There's probably only going to be a few more parts after this one so go ahead, read away! 

Omegantisonis 10 – The Astronomy Tower 

Fred sat down, giving into the exhaustion that was overrunning him. He had been banging on the invisible walls of his confinement for some time now. But everything was solid and unbreakable. 

As Fred sat down, possible escapes ran through his mind when suddenly, he realized that he was an idiot and forgetting one key factor to his existence. 

"I'm a wizard," he whispered to himself, "Idiot you're a wizard, you're capable of doing cool things with magic, and you own a wand." With this statement he reached into his robes, searching for his wand, in a much better disposition. Finally, he would get out and then he would get George, except… 

"Damn it! He took my wand!" Fred threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "I guess this is it. This is the part in the movie were the bad guys win. It's the end. All over and done with. The swelling music is over, the audience has left, and the credits were rolling. And I'm here, all alone, left to wallow in self-pity." 

Fred put his head in his hands, and spent the rest of the night doing exactly that, wallowing in self-pity. 

* 

"Where the bloody hell is everyone?" Ron yelled from the Gryffindor common room. Harry looked over at him apprehensively. "Got something on your mind Ron?" 

"Yeah, actually I do. Hermione is not coming to Hogsmead today, Fred, well who knows where he is. This means that the two of them will be left alone at the school, aside from Professor White, who can barely do anything from her sickness. And do you want to hear the conversation Hermione and I had the other day?" 

"Was it about her and Fred, and um, you know, it?" Harry blushed as he said the word, it. 

"Yes! So she talked to you too! Well if the two of them are alone today, you can't help but to draw some sort of conclusion from it." 

"Why don't you talk about this to me Ron, instead of too Harry?" Ron blushed slightly as he turned around and stood face to face with Hermione. "If you actually want to know, not that it's any of your business, but I have a lot of homework to catch up on, that is why I plan on staying behind. All right? Now please go, don't worry about me. I'll take care of myself." She pushed the two out of the common room. Once the portrait closed, Ron turned to Harry. 

"She's not a very good liar. Yuk! Fred and Hermione…" An uncomfortable looking Harry interrupted Ron, "Can we talk about something else please?" 

"Oh, let's just go to Hogsmead." 

* 

The usual, throw-on-your-robes-and-go attitude Hermione normally had had mysteriously exited her mind as she proceeded to take two hours to get ready to go up to the Astronomy Tower to meet Fred. Looking into the mirror, she muttered to herself, "Geez, I'm really going to do this, aren't I?" 

"Looks so. But you look to done up, take some of that makeup off," the critical mirror replied. 

"Oh, hush," she whispered as she turned away from it and set off towards the Astronomy Tower. 

* 

Fred looked towards the screen as he saw George waving to him. 

"Hey Fred ol' boy. I'm just getting ready for the big date. What do you think? Not to cliché, is it?" Fred looked behind George to see that he had Transfigured a hard bench into a nice, big, comfy bed. "I hope she likes feather pillows." Finally coming to the realization of what exactly George planned to do, Fred lunged towards the screen trying to rip it apart as if it was actually George standing in front of him. But the screen went blank, and Fred drew away. 

"Oh, god. What is he going to do to her? What is he going to do?" Fred whispered, as crease lines showed vividly on his forehead. 

* 

Ron and Harry sat drinking butterbeers, pretty much avoiding any topic that might remind either of them of what was currently going on at Hogwarts. There was a slight jingling as the door opened and Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson walked in together. 

"Isn't that sweet?" Ron said, sounding as if he wanted to puke at the sight of the two. 

"Nasty." Harry commented. 

Malfoy overheard the comments, turned towards the pair, and with a single pat on Pansy's shoulder, he lunged at them. It was an out-and-out brawl between the three. No magic used, just a physical competition. Malfoy was obviously losing, seeing as he was outnumbered, but still he continued with a vengeance. 

Luckily though, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall had chosen at that exact moment to enjoy a nice butterbeer as well. Perceiving the scene, they quickly separated the three. 

"All of you, back to Hogwarts, NOW!" McGonagall yelled with no sound of patience rolling off her tongue. She pointed her wand, and ZAP, the three found themselves in the Great Hall together. 

"Just perfect, nice way to ruin the day, Malfoy!" Harry headed for the doors and pulled, but to no avail, he was unable to open them. "Great, now we're stuck in here too!" 

The three eyed each other suspiciously, wondering what the others were thinking. 

* 

Fred's attention was once again brought to the screen as it flickered back on, revealing to him that Hermione had arrived. "Torture, this is torture. He's actually going to make me watch." 

* 

George stood, watching Hermione as she climbed up the stairs towards him. _She's beautiful. Oh! This is going perfectly to plan. Do what you've got to do and then get rid of her. Just get it over and done with as fast as possible. Did you turn the screen on?_

"Yes." _Perfect. I couldn't have done it better myself. Well here she comes. Good luck. And DO IT! _

* 

Hermione approached Fred cautiously. "Hey sweetie. How are you?" 

"I'm fine. And you?" 

"A little nervous." 

"Oh, don't be nervous. Come 'ere." He held out his arms to her and she walked to them, fully absorbing herself in his embrace. Looking up into his eyes, she realized something. 

"I'm ready for this Fred. I wasn't sure, but now, I know. Cause I know I love you." Fred interrupted her last words as he cautiously touched her chin, pulling her face up to his. 

"I love you too, Hermione." He kissed her, softly at first, then harder, with more passion and strength. She rubbed her hands over his back, feeling his exploring her back as well. She felt herself being laid upon a bed as she continued to kiss him. Unzipping his robes, she thought to herself, "This is it. And I'm ready." 

* 

Fred sat in torture watching as Hermione approached George, calling him Fred, telling him she loved him. But you don't love him, you love me! He wanted to call out to her, let her know it was a trick. But he knew it was pointless. As the pair lay on the bed, twisted in each other's arms, Fred turned away from the screen, his fingers in his ears and tears in his eyes. Hermione was giving herself away to him. But it wasn't him. It was his evil twin, and she didn't even know it. 

* 

Harry and Ron sat at the Gryffindor table cautiously talking in hushed whispers, their backs to Malfoy. 

"So no reversal spell?" 

"No. Something interesting I learned about Omegantisonises." 

"What's that?" 

"You can't reverse a spell you've done. Like say I turned a turtle into a teapot, I couldn't turn it back, although another Omegantisonis could." 

"So, you can't make George George again?" 

"Nope, but I know who could?" 

"Professor White?" 

"Exactly. As soon as we get out of here, we're going to talk to her. I don't care how much trouble I get in, we have to find George, and we have to make him my brother again." 

"What's this whole Omegantisonis thing?" 

"MALFOY!" Ron and Harry yelled together. "Were you listening?" Harry asked, afraid of the answer. 

Malfoy looked somewhat, sheepish, almost, "Yeah. So what happened?" 

Ron and Harry exchanged looks, each thinking the same thing. Malfoy actually looked generally concerned. 

"I guess…" mumbled Harry. 

"Are you sure?" asked Ron. 

"Why not?" 

"I guess so. Sit down Malfoy; you're in for a story. And actually it all started with you…" Ron began the story from the beginning. 

* 

Hermione nudged her head into the hollow of Fred's arm. She smiled to herself as she looked up into his peaceful face, his eyes closed. Pulling his face towards hers, she kissed each of his closed eyelids. 

"People are going to come soon, we should get dressed." 

"We should," said Fred, "But who says we always do what we should be doing?" He pulled Hermione towards him and kissed her. She caressed his arm with the palm of her hand. Feeling the smooth skin, she was startled a bit, but he didn't notice. Rubbing his other arm, she confirmed her suspicion. She jumped out of bed, wrapping herself in sheets and trying to pull her robes on at the same time. 

"What's wrong honey?" 

"Don't call me that!" she yelled, sounding very alarmed. 

"What's wrong? Fred's here sweetie," he called to her again, with his arms stretched out. 

"You. Are. Not. Fred." She said with deep, even breaths, trying to control her emotions. "You're George. And I can't believe you did that too me," her face was contorted with anger, hurt, and fear as tears flowed freely down it. 

Knowing that Hermione had discovered, George showed no remorse. "So what if I did? What are you going to do about it? Fred can't save you. Much good he did here anyway." 

Shaking with tears, Hermione backed up towards the doorway. "Don't think about it!" he yelled without seeing her. He waved his wand at her and she was thrown to the wall. "HEY FREDDIE BOY! HOW DO YOU LIKE YOUR GIRL NOW?" George walked towards Hermione with a look of determination on his face. DO IT!!! DO IT NOW!!! 

* 

"So that's it. I'm an Omegantisonis, and I did it all…" Ron was cut off by screams. "What the?" 

"Hermi!" Harry yelled recognizing the scream. 

"Oh God! You don't think it's…" He didn't have to finish, both Harry and Malfoy knew who it was. 

"Well let's go get Professor White. She's the only one who can fix this right?" 

"Yeah, but Malfoy how are we going to get out of here?" 

"There's three of us, we can knock the door down, come on, let's go." 

The three went towards the door with a look of determination across all their faces. 

* 

Fred looked towards the screen when he heard his name. George was looking straight at him and Hermione was screaming in the background. Fred could see that she was desperately trying to cover herself and bolt for the door at the same time. "He had sex with her, he had sex with my Hermione!" He charged at the wall again, but this time, he felt it give way a little. Charging at it again, he fell through. Standing up, he brushed himself off and set off for the astronomy tower. 

* 

A/N2: Ok- that was tough to write. I wanted the Astronomy Tower scene not to be too graphic, but done so that you got the point. And its kind of disturbing, but, hey. Was it confusing though? Cause all the stuff kind of happens at the same time, so there goes that. Also- um thanks Sky Sorceress for an awesome review of Omegantisonis 9. That review made my day, and I loved how truthful you were. I'm taking into consideration everything you said. Just look at my summary! J So thanks a bunch for that! And- uh, I guess that's it. Please Review! 

Disclaimer: I own Omegantisonises and that's it! 

As Fred raced towards the Astronomy Tower, he got lost several times. 

"Crap!" he yelled as he passed the same picture of a knight for the third time. Even as a seventh year, he couldn't find his way through all the dungeons and passages of Hogwarts. 

"You again, laddie? Can I help ye on ye way?" 

"I'm looking for the astronomy tower," he was able to say, taking deep breaths. 

"Ye just go straight ahead o' me boy, you'll come across the entrance hall, then the Great Hall…sonny? Where a' ye going?" Fred had already taken off in the direction the knight had pointed. Once he hit the entrance hall, he knew where he was going. Put there was a pounding coming from the door of the Great Hall that made him stop. 

"AGAIN!" yelled a voice, very familiar to Fred. A few seconds later there was a bang against the door that caused the whole thing to tremble in its hinges. "AGAIN!" Yup. He was right, it was Ron. But what was he doing there? Fred went to the doors, opened them, and was immediately stampeded by Ron, Harry, and Draco Malfoy. The three boys looked triumphant as they stood up, but soon realized that Fred had opened the door. 

"Fred!" cried Harry "We thought you were with Hermione…" he trailed off, blushing. Ron coughed and gave Harry a severe look. 

"No! It wasn't me! It was George! She's up at the Astronomy Tower with him, and she's screaming…" 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Draco pushed his way through to the stairs, "Let's go save her!" They rushed up the stairs, taking two at a time. As they ran, Fred whispered to Ron, "What's Draco doing here?" 

"I'm not too sure myself, I guess it just kinda happened." Normally, Harry and Ron would've been sure that Draco was trying to manipulate them in an attempt to embarrass them or have them expelled. But now was not a time for rational thinking, it was a time to be a hero. 

* 

George aimed his wand at Hermione's face and was glad to see the horror in her eyes. DO IT!!! DO IT!!! DO IT!!! But suddenly there was a loud clatter in the hall. Hermione's eyes darted to the door, than quickly back to George, seeing how he would react. It's her friends. Look what you've done. Too much time indulging in pleasure, from now on straight to work. George nodded his head and took aim towards the door where they could bound through at any moment. 

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione start to crawl away, still trying to keep the sheets and her robes around her as best as possible. Flicking his wand at her, she was brought back to her original spot. "Stay right where you are, you'll be next." At that moment, the door burst open, revealing Harry, Ron, and Fred who all looked ready to strike. But they were too late. Before they had even had the chance to see George, or take out their wands in defense, George had hit them with a freezing spell. 

"Back to the matter at hand. Accio Hermione!" he shouted, realizing that Hermione had once again drifted away from him. He pulled her face up to his. "I'm sorry I have to do this. But, you're not really worth having around." He kissed her as she struggled to get away from him but she was firm in his grasp. Suddenly, his firm grasp released and he dropped to the ground, bringing Hermione with him. Realizing that he was frozen, she stood and saw the person she least expected, or wanted, to see at a time like this. 

* 

Hermione pulled up the sheets that she had draped across her body, doing the best that she could to shield herself from his eyes. "Draco," she coughed, "Thank you- what are you doing here?" Her thoughts mumbled together as the two stood, just staring at each other uncomfortably. 

"I came up with Ron, and Harry, and uh," 

"Oh my gosh! Fred, Ron, Harry! We have to get them to Madame Pomfry! What are we going to do?" 

"It's ok, I can do it." He paused and tentatively and uncomfortably placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll just conjure up some stretchers and bring them down." 

"What about George?" 

"We can bring the three of them down first, cause its going to be tough with just the two of us, you in the state you are," Draco blushed, unable to look at her, "We can back up for him after." 

"The fatal last words. Please, what next, will we run into the dark woods on a rainy night when the murderer is after us?" 

"Huh?" Draco was confused at Hermione's reference to cheesy, predictable, muggle movies. 

"Never mind. I can take him and Fred if you take Harry and Ron." 

"That's fine with me, if you think you'll be ok." He once again turned his gaze away from hers. 

"Oh, right. I'll be fine I guess, I'll manage the best I can." And she did. Once they arrived at Madam Pomfry's they left the four frozen bodies beside each other and went in to talk to Madame Pomfry, to try and explain what happened. And this time, they were going to tell her the truth. 

* 

George opened his eyes in a tiny slit, just to make sure that Draco and Hermione actually had left. _Stupid them, stupid Malfoy mostly. Can't even hit you with a freezing spell to last more than five minutes. Want to do something fun? _George didn't even get a chance to say yes before the voice continued. _Well, let's do it then._

* 

Hermione screamed as she walked out of the infirmary with Madame Pomfry and Draco Malfoy. Before she freaked out, she wanted to make sure that she was making a horrible, horrible mistake. One, two, three, three bodies. Not four. Three. "Oh God! He's gone! What are we going to do?" Madame Pomfry tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder but she pulled away and pace in front of the bodies. "No! You don't understand what he's done! He's evil, pure evil! He doesn't understand…" She was standing in front of Fred now, and she screamed as she looked at his arm. His scar was sliced down the middle, covered in fresh blood. Written across his arm, in blood, were the word, "Now you know who's who." Hermione screamed again as Draco took her by the arm and led her away. "I'll take her to…" he directed to Madame Pomfry. "Yes, yes of course dear. I'll deal with these three." 

Draco took Hermione to the kitchen, tickled the pear, and brought her inside. "Y-y-yes s-sir?" the elf asked as Draco walked in. "A cup of tea for her, a strong one." 

As the elf brought over the tea, and Hermione began to calm down, Draco asked her, "You feeling better now?" She shook her head silently, a little embarrassed about how she freaked out. 

"Why are you being so nice?" She asked suddenly. 

"I don't know. It's weird though, isn't it?" 

"You're telling me." 

* 

As Fred began to wake up he felt a throbbing pain in his arm, reaching for it his hand got all wet. He looked at his hand to see it was covered in blood. That woke him up. He saw the words, and the scar, freshly sliced open. And he immediately knew that it had been George. Madame Pomfry was nowhere to be seen in the infirmary, but Ron and Harry were beginning to wake in the beds on either side of him. 

"Guys let's go." He woke them up and pulled them out of the infirmary with him. As they were walking out, they bumped into Hermione and Draco. Fred ran straight towards her and hugged her and kissed her face. Her arms tensed as he did so, but she didn't pull away. "I'm so sorry Hermione, I'm so, so sorry." She was crying now, "I'm sorry he did that too you. I'm so sorry I couldn't help, he had me locked up watching the entire thing. And I was crying Hermione, tears running down my face, just knowing that…" He couldn't continue, his throat was closed. "It's ok Fred, it's ok." Feeling comfortable again, she kissed him. Once the two came up for air, they soon realized that Harry, Ron, and Draco were standing around them looking very uncomfortable. 

"Well," said Ron, trying to break the silence. "We have to go see Professor White. She's the only one who can fix this whole mess." 

"Right," said Harry, "Well, let's go then." 

And off they went all in different frames of mind of what was going on. 

* 

When they reached the door of Professor White's office, they saw glowing words on her door. 

"SHE CAN'T HEAR YOU," is what the door said. 

"You don't think…?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded. It could only be George. 

Ron knocked on the door, and a few minutes later Professor White appeared. 

"Professor," Ron began, "I need to talk to you about Omegantisonises. Because you see, I'm one. And I did this spell and it completely backfired and I need your help in reversing it." 

"Of course I can help you, Mr. Weasley. Tomorrow come and see me and we'll talk about your homework. Goodnight then." 

Ron looked back at his friends curiously. "What the…" 

"Here, let me try," Hermione interrupted. She knocked on the door, and once again Professor White appeared. "Professor?" 

"Yes Hermione?" 

"I'm dying." 

"I'm sorry about that dear, why don't you come back another day then. Well, see you later." With that she left. 

"Exactly what I thought." 

"What's that exactly?" Ron asked. 

"She has an enchantment on her, she only hears what she wants to." 

"And how do we go about getting that enchantment off?" asked Harry. 

"WE don't." Hermione replied. "Dumbledore does." 

"You mean," Draco said, "You're going to tell him?" 

"There doesn't seem to be much of a choice, does there? But we'll have to wait for tonight when they get back from Hogsmead. For now, I really need to shower." 

"And I want some sleep," commented Harry. 

"Not a bad idea," agreed Ron. 

"Well then…um…I guess I'll be heading off then." Draco looked uneasy. 

"Yeah, uh thanks Malfoy." 

"No problem Hermione. Catch you guys later." He turned towards the direction of the dungeons. As the four Gryffindors walked towards their common room, the word "Weird," was distinctly heard. 

* 

A/N: Well the next part! I got that done relatively fast, huh? Well you know how I said that there would probably be only three or four more parts left? Well I lied. I was thinking about the plot last night, and I changed some things so its going to be longer. YEA! Well, hopefully everyone said yea and there wasn't collective groaning. That would be bad. Oh well. I like the story and that's all that matters. (Ok, I'm lying through my teeth. I hope people like my story) So I think that's it for the author's note. Yup. I'm done. Oh wait! I know Malfoy is OOC, but there's a reason for it, so don't worry. Ok, now I'm done. 

Disclaimer: Only plot and Omegantisonises belong to me. 

As George turned from the group, it took all his will power to restrain himself from letting loose the giggle caught in his throat. _They are such stupid idiots._ "I know, I know," he replied, quietly, hoping not to be heard. 

_What did you ever see in them?_

George tried to answer, but something got caught in his throat, something that caused him to hear a screaming in his head. 

_DON'T!!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? FOOL! IDIOT! STOP!_ And it was that simple, the screaming stopped. 

"What was that?" George whispered._ Nothing, nothing at all. Come on, follow him. _Looking down at the parchment in his hand, he followed. 

* 

Malfoy walked back towards the Slytherin common room, surprised with the happenings of the day. Of the past few days really, he hadn't quite felt like himself. As he gave the fake sickle to the witch in the picture, he felt a breeze by his ear. But he thought nothing of it. He was in the dungeons; it was always cold and breezy down there. Walking through the portrait, he felt the false sickle hit him in the back. He turned around. Sure, the witch always threw the sickle after realizing it was fake, but she had never once been able to hit him, never even be able to come close. 

And suddenly, the breeze passed by his ear, yet again. Laughing to himself, he turned back towards his dormitory. "I'm to paranoid," he chuckled to himself. Suddenly though, his complementary excuse vanished as he distinctly heard his name being whispered from the girls' dormitory. 

"Draco, Draco." Assuming it was Pansy, he started up the stairs straightening his hair and his robes, but suddenly, the voice was in his ear. "Draco, Draco." Malfoy spun around, startled. 

"Who's there? Who is it? Don't fool with me, or you'll be done for." 

"Draco, Draco." It was coming from the common room now. Running down the stairs, Malfoy dived on the nearest couch as he saw a pillow from it suspended in midair. 

"Who's there?" his voice was shaking. 

"DRACO!" It screamed a horrific scream. Then the portrait opened and the pillow and the voice disappeared. Draco tried to slow his breath down, as he looked about the common room, unsure of what to think, of what to do. He didn't know whether he should tell someone, or if he was just going insane. Deciding that it was best to tell someone, he decided on the one group of people who would never assume any daydream to be going insane, it could possibly be Voldermort. 

* 

Harry was sprawled across the couch, reading a book about the history of Quidditch when Hermione walked over. 

"Hey Herm. What's going on?" 

"Nothing, just tired." 

Ron walked down the stairs, stretching and yawning after his nap. "I feel much better, how about you two?" He squished Hermione over as he plopped into the oversized armchair next to her. Harry just nodded, but Hermione wasn't listening. 

"Hermy, you ok?" Harry asked, sharing a look with Ron. 

"Yeah Harry, fine." But the two tears that dripped down her face were unmistakable. 

"God Herm. You know, we never talked about what happened," said Ron cautiously, afraid to bring the situation up. 

"No, we didn't, did we?" A few more tears were added to the collection gathering at the point on Hermione's chin. 

"Did you actually…" Harry trailed off. He was unsure of how to ask the question. 

"Did George and I…did we…" She burst into tears, hysterically sobbing. 

"Oh God Hermione. This is so awful." Ron wrapped his arm around Hermione's shaking shoulders. 

"I just feel so sick and dirty. I feel like he's all over me. I've taken four showers and I can't get the smell out." She was barely coherent beneath her sobs. "And Fred. I feel so awful about Fred. I thought it was him. I really did. I didn't realize till after, we were lying there, and his arm. There was no scar! NO GODDAMN SCAR! And I knew it then. And it was horrifying. He wanted to kill me. He wanted to get to Fred through me. But why though? Why me? Why Fred? And why…oh!" Hermione was clawing at herself, as if trying to rip off the skin that George had touched. Ron grabbed her arms, as Harry kneeled before her and stroked her head. 

"Shh…" he whispered in her ear. "It'll be all right. All right?" 

"But it won't. Cause it's not him. It's not George. But what happens if we get him back? What then?" 

"Don't worry about then Hermy," Ron whispered, "worry about now. And getting him back. Then we'll worry about the then. And we'll worry about it together. You're not in this alone. We're here for you." 

Ron was unable to finish, as there was a pounding on the portrait. "HELLO! Not here either…" Harry got up to the portrait and swung it open, only to find Malfoy down the hall, banging on portraits. 

"Malfoy?" Harry called. Malfoy turned toward Harry and his face revealed that he was surprised, yet relieved all at once. "What's up Draco?" 

"Harry it's, well, I have something to ask you." 

"What Draco?" Malfoy walked into the common room and saw Ron practically rocking Hermione in his lap. 

"Oh, did I come at a bad time?" 

"Pretty much," snapped Ron still not used to the idea that Malfoy seemed to be working with them now, "What is it you want?" 

"I need to ask you guys a question," he said, still looking warily at Hermione. "But maybe it could wait." 

"I think that would be best," muttered Harry, still fully concerned about Hermione, "Why don't you wait here, we'll be back in a few minutes." 

"Sure," Draco mumbled under his breath, "As long as you guys are here." But Harry and Ron didn't hear the last part as they escorted Hermione towards the girls' dormitories. The two boys led her to the bathroom, and washed her face in cool water. 

"Feel any better?" Ron asked, sounding very sympathetic. 

"Yeah, I guess." Hermione's face was blotchy, and she still looked as if she was prone to break out in tears at any moment. 

"Why don't you lie down for a bit, eh?" suggested Harry. 

Hermione didn't even bother to respond as she lied herself down on her bed, and promptly pulled the curtains around her. A slight breeze rifled through the curtains, so Harry turned to the windows, but they were all shut. "Odd," he muttered, but chose to ignore it. 

"Let's go see what Malfoy wants." Ron said, rather reluctantly. They started to stroll down the stairs, but they heard Malfoy yell, so they bolted down, jumping over the last few steps. "What is it?" Ron said, trying to catch his breath. 

"I heard it again, they're calling me. I'm sure it's Voldermort. I bet its him. He just wants mean to join the Death Eaters with my father, but I won't! I WON'T DO IT!" he yelled, trying to attract the attention of whoever's voice was speaking. 

"Don't worry about that, not yet at least." All three boys turned to see Fred, standing at the foot of the stairs leading to the boys' dormitories. "That wasn't Voldermort. It was George. I heard it, and it was him." 

"But how can you be sure?" Malfoy asked, his voice shaking. 

"Hmm, maybe because they're twins." Even at a time like this, Ron couldn't help but to be sarcastic. 

"But how?" Harry, always the logical one (well whenever Hermione was indisposed) asked. 

"How about your Invisibility Cloak?" Ron whispered, afraid, not only that it might be true, but also what Malfoy might think. 

"WHAT!?!?! You have a WHAT?" Ron was perfect in assuming Malfoy's reaction. All thoughts of Voldermort aside, Malfoy's face appeared to be like that of a child's on Christmas morning. 

"Yeah. An Invisibility Cloak. And he better not have taken it." Harry rushed up the stairs, pushing Fred out of the way. In only a matter of seconds, he was back down in the common room, looking very agitated. "Gone. With the Maureder's Map." 

"GREAT!" Ron yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "He's invisible and he knows every secret passage in the school, and where we all are. Seems to me that we might be at a slight disadvantage." 

"You think Ron? Really, at a time like this, couldn't you be a little more optimistic maybe? I'd really appreciate it if…" 

"Really appreciate what Fred? Huh? This is your twin, you figure out what to do…" 

"All right…" Harry intervened. 

"Oh! So know because he's my twin it's my fault and I should be able to fix it…" 

"All right," Harry said, almost yelling. 

"What??? Is it MY fault then? HUH? Just come out and say it Fred, you blame me for the whole thing!" 

"ALL RIGHT!" Harry blasted. 

"FINE THEN! I do, ok? It's your fault Hermione was raped!" 

"DON'T YOU DARE!" 

"I JUST DID!" The boys started to jump at each other, but were interrupted by a scream coming from the girls' dormitory. Suddenly, everything froze as all attentions were shifted. All four boys ran towards Hermione's dormitory. 

Fred's heart skipped a beat as he opened the door, afraid of what he might see in front of him. He rushed to Hermione's side, whose face was red from screaming. "Sweetie, what's wrong? What is it?" 

"Hermy? What's going on?" Ron was right there, a second later, on Hermione's other side. 

"YOU TWO!" she yelled, red in the face. "What is the matter with you? YOU!" she turned to Fred, who looked completely taken aback. 

"What did I do?" He asked completely oblivious to any wrongdoing. 

"You just blamed my best friend for what happened to me." 

"Oh, is that is what this is about?" 

"Yeah, that's what THIS is about. I wanna know why." Ron's face shifted from scared, to a smirk as he looked at how uncomfortable and uneasy Fred's face was growing. "Don't even think about it," Hermione said, immediately recognizing Ron's face, "You're next." The smirk was wiped off, as he looked humbled. 

"I didn't mean…I mean, what I meant was…" 

"Stop." Harry said firmly. Everyone shifted their gaze to Harry. He was standing at the end of the bed, and had his arms stretched out on either side of him. 

"Harry?" Malfoy questioned. 

Harry just ignored his voice and began to spin in a circle with his arms still stretched as far as he could reach. 

"What is he doing?" Malfoy whispered to Ron, hoping he would have some idea of the insanity. Ron just shrugged his shoulders. He may be Harry's best friend, but he wasn't sure of everything going on in Harry's mind. Suddenly, Harry stopped. 

"He's gone now. Talk quietly." 

"What?" asked Hermione, having missed out on the real topic of discussion in the common room. 

"It's George." Ron stated matter-of-factly. "He took the Maurader's Map and Harry's Invisibility Cloak. He must've been in here." 

Malfoy suddenly looked as if a whole new light had been shed. "He must've been the one in the common room, calling my name. But how he'd get to the Slytherin common room?" Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Fred shared looked, but reluctantly shared the secret of the Maurader's Map with Draco. "That rocks!" 

"Yeah," said the ever-cynical Ron, "Too bad George has it. Yeah, he's the bad guy, that's not too good for us." 

"Stop Ron." Hermione looked very decisive. "You know, we need to get this over with. I'm sick of being the damsel in distress, you guys never get anything done. I guess I'm gonna hafta get out of bed and do something." Harry and Ron rolled their eyes, but they were happy to see that Hermione's momentarily lapse was over, for now, at least. "We have to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Now." 

"But Hermione," protested Ron, as the other boys followed Hermione like obedient dogs, "They're still at Hogsmeade." 

"Well, we'll just have to wait in his office then." 

Decision made, they set off, each hoping and praying the Dumbledore would fix the mess they had gotten themselves into. 

A/N: Ok guys- I have a bit of explaining to do. First of- too whoever noticed my mistake, good one! I didn't even notice it. Yes, it was a mistake. In, I think the first or second part, Ron supposedly heals Fred's arm, and recently I've noted that Omegantisonises can't reverse their own spells. Well, let's go along with the latter, and I apologize for my carelessness. 

Also- the whole sickle thing with Malfoy. First, I know that the Slytherin common room entrance is not a portrait. Well this is fanfic, and I wanted it to be. So there. And the sickle is kinda like the password to get in, like a toll almost. I was just trying to be creative. Sorry if it confused you. So yeah- I think that's it. Please review! Look for part 13 soon! 

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Omegantisonises. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. 

"Now what?" Ron asked, once the group had reached the statue outside of Dumbledore's office. 

"Well, I guess," started Hermione rather reluctantly, "I guess there is a small gap in my plan." 

"You think?" asked Ron, still aggravated that she had told him off. 

"Well, if you're so great why don't you use that wonderful Omegantisonis power of yours too open it up, Ron?" 

"Beginning to feel a bit more like ourselves, are we Malfoy?" 

"Don't even bother- I know the password." Fred stepped forward, muttered "Apple Loggins" and then watched as the statue moved aside. "Do we have to continually fight?" he asked tiredly. 

There wasn't a response- unless you count the muttering from Ron- as they entered Professor Dumbledore's office. 

"I hate to ask," Harry began, "but now what?" 

"Now," Hermione stated rather matter-of-factly, "we wait." 

They all sort of settled into their chairs, expecting it to be a long wait, but didn't dare argue with Hermione who had quickly became the ring leader of their rescue mission. Fred walked over to Hermione, who was standing by a window and wrapped an arm around her. As he did so, she tensed, but gradually allowed herself to be hugged. Harry was stroking the phoenix resting on his knee. Ron was staring warily at Malfoy, still unsure if he trusted him, who was staring into space looking terribly out of place. All in all, it was an extremely awkward scene. No one was sure of what to do, how to act, or what to say. Afraid Hermione might burst into tears- no one mentioned George. Afraid they all were way to tense- no one tried to crack a joke. Aside from the soft humming music of Fawkes- a pin could've been heard if it were dropped. 

So when they heard the movement of the statue, everyone jumped. Before Dumbledore had opened the large oak door to reveal the office, they heard him mutter, "Mm…company." Harry grinned a little grin. That was what he loved about Dumbledore. 

"How can I help you- my, all of you?" 

"Dumbledore," Hermione began, but she sighed and didn't finish. Fred tightened the grasp on her shoulder and led her to an empty chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. Realizing that Hermione would never be able to tell the story, Harry began. 

"It all actually started awhile ago Professor." Dumbledore just nodded him, letting him know he was listening and urging him to continue. 

"With me," Ron interrupted. Harry started to say something, but Ron held up his hand. "Harry, you always have your turn in the spotlight, and I caused the evil so I'm gonna tell the story." There was no trace of bitterness or resentment in his voice, only a slight tone of tired accepting what he had caused. Dumbledore just continued to nod his head as he smiled slightly. 

"It all really began with Malfoy," Ron began. Malfoy looked surprised but didn't say anything. "He had really piss- ah aggravated, sorry Professor. He had really aggravated me that day. It's not necessary to get into details, but basically I got really angry and broke a quill and a necklace. Our walking brain Hermione over here figured out that I was an Omegantisonis. But we decided not to tell anyone, why was that again guys?" He directed his question to Harry and Hermione. They just shrugged their shoulders. "I don't know. Pretty stupid though, would've told if I had the chance again. Then we wouldn't be here and Malfoy would be…" 

"Mr. Weasley…" 

"Oh yeah. Right. Sorry. Anyway, we didn't tell. Then another time Malfoy, uh, aggravated me, I challenged him to a duel. A wizards duel, but I would have the advantage, Harry and I planned it out perfectly. We researched forever until we found the perfect spell. Bene Hace. We figured that if we made the 'good side' of Malfoy come out, it would be funny." Malfoy made some sort of rude noise that Ron chose to ignore. "But Fred and George had come, and they were fighting, and well it distracted me. So part of the spell hit Malfoy but the majority of it was concentrated on George. But it had the opposite effect on George. No good- just evil." 

"Wait!" said Malfoy, holding up his hand, "are you saying I'm like this because of a spell you put on me?" 

"That'd be a good guess, wouldn't it?" snapped Fred, who, upon hearing the entire story, was looking a little angry. 

Dumbledore held up a hand. "Please continue, Ron." 

"Well- basically, George is evil. Malfoy's being nice. And its all because of this stupid spell, that I can't reverse because I'm a stupid Omegantisonis." 

"May I ask you what George, the evil George, has done?" 

Harry and Ron began listing everything that George had done, starting with the change in personality he had had the first time they'd seen him after the spell hit him. As they closer approached the subject of the Astronomy Tower, Hermione's shoulders began to shake and her eyes welled up with tears. 

Please don't cry, please don't. Not in front of Dumbledore, she willed herself. But it was impossible. As Ron and Harry began to describe how they had heard Hermione screaming, tears began to stream down her face. Her shoulders shook, but she tried to keep her sobs quiet. But Dumbledore knew better. He walked over to her and placed a calming hand on her shoulder. 

"Why don't the four of you step outside for a minute?" Fred looked as if he wanted to stay, but Dumbledore just fixed his eyes with Fred's, and Fred nodded and left with Harry, Ron, and Malfoy. 

As soon as they stepped past the statue, Harry let out a sigh of relief. "You know, he didn't seem to surprised by the whole thing." 

"Yeah, but is that good or bad?" Malfoy dutifully noted. 

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ron asked, peering up the staircase. 

"Maybe something like, 'Well this appears to be all Ron's fault, so we should kill him.'" Fred said, very aggravated. Ron chose to ignore the comment- part of the reason probably being that they were standing right outside the headmaster's door and he could walk out at any minute. 

The four just stood there for the next ten minutes staring at the door, but finally Harry grew impatient. 

"Forget it, I'm going to see what they're doing." He walked up towards the oak door and just as he raised his hand to knock on it, it was pulled open. Harry ended up hitting Hermione in the nose. "Oops. Sorry Hermi." She just shook her head. She probably would've laughed if it had been appropriate. "Are you feeling better?" 

"Yes she is," Dumbledore answered for her, "And we're setting off." 

"Where are we going?" asked Fred. 

"To Professor White's office." There was a collective murmuring as they set off behind Dumbledore and Hermione. 

* 

Professor White shuffled to the door, finally fully dressed in her robes. The past week she had been fully dressed in bathrobes, trying to get better. Opening the door, she fully expected to see Dumbledore, and him alone. But it was to her great surprised that she saw, not only Dumbledore, but five of her students. "My, Headmaster. What a surprise, and Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, and," her voice dropped slightly, "Draco. Can I help you in anyway?" 

"Yes Professor," Hermione walked towards her professor, "I'm DYING!" she screamed it in her face, "Dying, dying, dying!" Hermione was on her knees now, in front of Professor White who backed up a few steps. 

"Yes dear. I understand that you're upset by your last test, but really, a ninety-eight isn't all that bad, don't you think, maybe you should calm down a little bit, eh?" 

"This is worse than I thought," said Dumbledore as Hermione rose to her feet. "Professor, would you mind if we came in?" 

"No, not at all, I'll put some tea on." She started to walk away, but Dumbledore grabbed her shoulders, whipped her around and whispered a few magic words. Professor White crumpled to the ground. 

* 

The next time Marguerite White opened her eyes, she found that all around her was submerged in the depths of darkness, although her head seemed much clearer. Realizing that she was lying down, she immediately sat up. The darkness was quickly filled with a bright light shining from the window in front of her. There was a small shadow cast across the window in the shape of a very famous wizard- 

"Dumbledore! What are you doing here?" 

"Ahh, Marguerite. You are a very fast riser." 

"That was pretty fast Professor White. Are you feeling ok?" White turned to find herself faced with five of her students. Suddenly, she felt the oddest sensation of déjà vu. 

"Have you…were you…What's going on?" she turned, once again, to Dumbledore, searching for answers. 

"Well, actually Professor, it all started with me…" And Ron found himself retelling his story, sure that this would not be the last time that it happened. 

"So…why am I like this?" the Professor asked after she understood Ron's story. 

"Well-George is smart. He's figured out your secret, as has Hermione. They know Professor." She gasped loudly and brought her hand to her chest, unable to comprehend what she had just heard. 

"About the…about my…" 

"Yes Professor," Hermione cut in, afraid that White was going to have a heart attack, "we know about the Omegantisonis powers." 

"Oh!" White laughed, "THAT!" 

"Yes, that," said Harry suspicious, "what did you think we meant?" 

"Harry." Dumbledore's tone was full of warning. Harry was about to cross the line. 

"Absolutely nothing. So I suppose that it's you and me Ron. Come on, we'll start right away." 

And as they left, Harry was left to ponder about the future, knowing it was useless. As Hagrid had told him last year, what would come, would come...and he, and all his friends, would have to meet it when it did. 

* 

_They're preparing._ "So?" _That's not good. They'll fight us. They'll defeat us. They're very powerful together._ "Well I'm powerful too!" _Not as powerful. Together, they'll kick our butt._ "Well, if I can't defeat them, what am I supposed to do?"_ Catch 'em by surprise. When they're not prepared. Then we'll get rid of White and Ron can't do anything. Then we'll get him. _"Fred. Yes, we'll get Fred." Clutching the cloak tightly around himself, George decided that it was now or never. 

* 

Ron and Professor White sat in the library, isolated from all the other inhabitants of the room who had returned from Hogsmeade and suddenly realized how much homework they had been assigned over the weekend. She was explaining all sorts of spells, and tricks, and rules to being an Omegantisonis. "It would've been a lot more helpful if Mione had told me this." He thought to himself. 

"RON!" White snapped him back down to earth. "You must pay attention. One small mistake, and well, you've seen what can happen." 

The guiltiness in Ron's stomach of the past few days had been overwhelming, and now he just let it out. "But I didn't mean too! I didn't want that! I didn't even want it to be permanent." 

"I know, I know," she said soothingly. "This can be tough. It was for me when I first learned about it." She paused, and seemed to be contemplating his face, "Can I trust you?" Ron nodded, curious at what sort of secrets his teacher's life held. "When I first learned about my powers, I did everything with my mind. Homework, cleaning, getting dressed, everything imaginable. And I never told anyone. Not a soul, you see, I was home schooled and I didn't have any friends. So, I kept it to myself. But one day, I lost it. My mother and I had gotten in a fight. I wanted to go to school, she hadn't wanted me too. I screamed at her, and she screamed at me in return. She got so angry she locked me in my bedroom. I whispered to myself then, 'I hope you die, Mother.' Fatal mistake. I heard screaming, over and over. I wasn't sure what was going on, my head screamed to me, 'Stop! STOP!' But I didn't know what was going on, didn't know the full extent of my powers. Unable to get out of my room to save her, and unable to stop the one thing I didn't know I had power over, well, my mother died that day. Thirty-eight. Brown bushy hair, deep brown eyes. In fact, Hermione reminds me of my mother. At ten years old, I had killed my own mother. My father wouldn't speak to me. I went to live with my aunt and uncle. The Ministry didn't press any sort of charges because I was so young, and didn't know what I was doing. But if people knew, I'm sure they would object to my teaching here. Of course they would, a killer teaching their perfect angel? How horrible. So that's my secret. And that's why I need you to help me Ron. I need you to listen and to be prepared, because one mistake may be a fatal mistake. And possibly your last. So, back to work." 

Ron was surprised at how abruptly Professor White could begin working. Especially after what she had just told him. "I'm…I'm sorry Professor." He was able to spit out. 

"Thank you Ron. Now…back to work," she whispered to him. And he did turn his attention back to his work. Her story had been a secret she had concealed for a long time, and it was something that was tough for her to talk about, but nonetheless, there was a message and Ron wasn't going to ignore it. He'd better learn his stuff or he might kill someone. Someone he deeply cared about. 

* 

"Hermi? Are you feeling better?" Harry cautiously entered the girls' dormitory. He heard a few giggles and a few pairs of scurrying feet. He doubted that any of them belonged to Hermione, but to the girls who had returned from Hogsmeade. "Mione?" There was no answer. Harry walked over to her four-poster. "Mio…Hermione. Hey, feeling any better?" She had just woken from a nap. Her hair was tousled and her robes were all wrinkled. 

"Hey Harry," she smiled through the sleepy expression on her face. "C'mon in." Harry smiled slightly as he climbed into Hermione's bed. This reminded him of only the previous month. Hermione hadn't been feeling too great, so he and Ron had snuck her some food from the ever so helpful House Elves and laid in bed with her all day. But that was before Omegantisonises. And before Fred. At the thought of Fred, Harry sat straight up. 

"Uh, Hermy, you don't think Fred'll get the wrong idea or anything, do you?" Hermione smiled. 

"Harry, people are constantly getting the wrong idea. But Fred trusts me. And he knows you, and me. I mean, come on, your Harry. No offense, but the thought of kissing you is kind of…well, sick. You're like my brother." 

Harry lied back down relieved. "I'm glad you said that. I was always afraid that some day- well it would ruin everything and – well. I guess I think of you in a sister sort of way too, so that's convenient." Hermione playfully punched Harry on the arm. 

"You mean, you never thought of me in that way? I mean," Hermione attempted a French accent, which was clearly horrible, "Look at my sexy body!" 

"Woah! Who's looking at who's WHAT?" Ron had entered the room at a very odd point in the conversation. He pulled aside the curtains as Hermione and Harry looked at each other and started laughing. "Push over," said Ron, as he shoved Hermione in the middle of the two boys. "Geez, who's gotten fatter? I'm falling off over here." 

"Not me!" Hermione yelled, "I have the sexy body, remember?" 

"Oh yeah," said Harry, "cause you NEVER let us forget." 

"Oh shut up Harry!" Ron said playfully. "She's very sexy. She doesn't have to remind us, look at her." That was Ron and Harry's cue. They tickled Hermione playfully. They felt her shaking, assuming that it was laughter. But when they looked at her face they saw that it was streaked with tears. "Oh God, Hermy, we're sorry, we didn't mean too…" 

"No. It's ok." She said, trying to control her tears. "I guess I'm still pretty shook up." 

"It's not ok, ok? Tell us to stop when you want us too. We'd never do anything to you Hermione, but if you ever feel uncomfortable or anything, tell us. We're not going to be angry or anything. We're going to stop, ok?" Harry turned Hermione's face towards his. "Say, 'I, Hermione Granger, owner of the sexy body promise to forever flaunt myself in front of Ron and Harry but never allow them to give in too their temptations…'" 

Hermione laughed through the tears. "Thanks guys. I love you both." She embraced them in a hug, tight enough to burst a balloon. 

"All right," said Ron, standing up, "Enough of this moping stuff. I don't hafta meet Professor White till after dinner, so that gives us plenty of time to do something wild and crazy, what do you say?" 

Hermione wiped off her face, "Sounds great. Let's eat dinner early and then go outside. I feel as if I haven't been outside in days. We can look at the stars." 

"Great!" said Harry. "Let's go get dinner now." 

"But Harry," said the ever logical Hermione, "It's only three 'o clock." 

"So, close enough to dinner time. Let's go!" Grabbing Hermione's hands, the boys dragged her down towards the Great Hall. 

* 

After dinner, the three friends visited Hagrid, who had just returned from Hogsmeade with some rather interesting creatures, then headed for the lake. 

"I love just sitting here." Hermione said, as she let out a relaxed sigh. 

"Yeah- it's great…CRAP!" Ron stood up suddenly, knocking Hermione over, who had been sitting next to him leaning against the tree. 

"What?" asked Harry. 

"I was supposed to meet Professor White over an hour ago. It's already 8:30. Oh well, I suppose we could do it tomorrow." Decision made, Ron sat back down, although he wasn't to remain like that for long. 

"RON WEASLEY!" Professor White was standing in front of the entrance. 

"Great," Ron muttered. Fred came out from behind White, "Even better. Well, our peaceful evening seems to be diminishing rather quickly guys." Ron clapped his hands over his eyes as Malfoy came out behind Fred. "It's over, officially." 

Hermione spotted Fred and waved him over. Towing behind him was White and Malfoy. "Ron, you're in for it…" he was able to mutter before Professor White began. 

"Ron! I told you 7. Don't you have a watch? We need to prepare. We HAVE to be ready." 

"I know Professor, but can't we do it tomorrow? It's been a very stressful day, and I'd much rather do it tomorrow." 

"That won't be necessary," said a voice behind the tree. 

Ron turned, surprised. George stepped out, Invisibility Cloak, Maurader's Map, and a raised wand in his hand. 

Ron's mouth dropped in surprise and he stumbled backwards as he tried to recover. 

"George…Please, George, don't just…George, PLEASE!" Fred was pleading with George as he took a step towards him. George grabbed his head in pain. 

"NO! STOP THE SCREAMING! STOP IT!" Once he looked up, he set a patch of grass next to Fred's left foot on fire. "Don't take another step." 

Hermione stepped up cautiously, her wand pointed at George, hoping he wouldn't spot her, but he did. He quickly turned to face her. 

"AH! Hermione, dear. Very aggressive aren't we? Although I knew that from a previous experience. Care for another go?" Harry, Ron, Fred, and even Draco, each took a protective step towards George, their faces grim. Hermione flinched, but that would be the only reaction she would allow George to see. 

"George. Stop saying those things. I know you're in there. I know that it's not you. I want you to defeat what's in you. I want you to come out as the good, nice, funny, caring George we all know and love." 

Once again, George grabbed his head in fits of pain, "STOP IT! I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" Suddenly, he whipped around and muttered a curse that was foreign to all of them. It hit Professor White in the leg, and she crumpled to the ground. George stood up very straight. "Now what? Huh? Your precious Professor is indisposed of…you can't do anything now." 

It was true. They couldn't do anything to George. They couldn't reverse the spell without another Omegantisonis there. George saw the falter in their expression and lashed out with another curse. Ron knew that this was not going to be good, he turned to George and muttered the spell anyway, knowing there was no purpose, but he had run out of options. 

"Bene Hace!" he screamed it at the top of his lungs. Suddenly, it was as if the world had slowed down as it does in cheesy Muggle movies, but this time it was real. All too real for him. Ron felt a burning sensation in his arm, the worst pain he had ever felt in his entire life. It was as if a large, scalding hand was weighing down on his arm. Gripping it tightly, not letting go. Ron could smell burning flesh, but refused to release his wand, hoping that the burning could only mean good. But it all stopped as suddenly as it all began. When his eyes refocused, he saw George lying on the ground in front of him. Harry, Hermione, Fred, and Draco were also on the ground, but three of them were beginning to stir. "What happened?" whispered Ron. 

Hermione came next to him and placed a hand on his slightly burnt shoulder. "Wow!" she breathed, "Ron, you did it. How in the world did you…You reversed your own spell! That's not supposed to happen!" Fred was kneeling on the ground next to George, checking him out for any permanent damage. 

"Seems as if you did just fine, Ron," he said approvingly. 

"Hey guys," Harry said, his voice coming from behind them. They turned to Harry. "How come Malfoy hasn't gotten up yet?" It was true. Malfoy was still sprawled on the ground, his neck bent at an awkward angle. His face was pale, unnaturally pale, even for him. Harry knelt beside him and felt for a pulse. "He's still here, but its very, very faint." 

Fred stood up, "I'm going for Madame Pomfry." He ran off towards the castle at top speed. 

Draco's eyes began to flutter as if he was desperately trying to open them. As they opened, Draco's mouth formed an O from pain. He turned his head to the side and saw Harry sitting there. He smiled slightly, but it seemed that everything he did was wearing him out. 

"Did we get 'em?" Harry smiled, though his eyes welled up with tears. 

"Yeah, we got 'em," he answered, his voice barely above a whisper. He felt the presence of Ron and Hermione as they came beside him. 

"How you feeling Draco?" Ron asked, afraid of the answer. 

"I've been better," Draco managed to gasp out between shaky breaths. 

"Thanks for your help Draco." Hermione said, as a single tear drifted down her cheek. 

"Hey, no problemo. Let me know the next time you get into trouble. It was kinda fun to be heroic." 

Ron turned his head to the side and whispered in Hermione's ear, "I guess the spell didn't reverse the effects on him." But Draco overheard him. 

"Oh, but it did Ron. Didn't recognize me, eh?" Draco tried to laugh, but only ended up coughing up some blood that landed on Harry's robes and dribbled down the side of Draco's chin. "It worked perfectly well. Perfectly. And it was something I enjoyed. There is a good side to me, and I wish it was permanent, but I'm going to try to make it. That spell, and the three of you have taught me…taught me so much…just in this past day. More than anything I've ever learned in my entire life. Hermione, I'm sorry for anything harsh I've ever said against you. Ron, I apologize for any comment about you, or your father. You're both great people, and I wish I could've been lucky enough to call you my friends. Harry. Harry Potter. What is there to say? I'm supposed to hate you, you know. Hate you with every bone and blood cell in my body. But I can't Harry, you've taught me so much of what you are and what I want to be, just being with you. It wasn't just today though. I've admired you Potter. And I want you to know that…" There was another cough of blood. "If I was here tomorrow, or the day after that, or next year, I would still want to be good. I would want to be a stupid hero or a smart know-it-all. Even the best friend sidekick. Cause today has been the greatest day of my life." 

"Don't say that Draco, you know you're gonna be here tomorrow. And the day after that, and next year." 

"I thought you were supposed to be smart Hermione," said Draco, as blood dribbled from his mouth. Hermione was crying freely now. "But don't be sad. Cause this HAS been the greatest day. One I'll remember forever. So thank you, thank…" But Draco Malfoy was unable to finish his sentence as he drew in a shaky, and final, breath. 

Hermione's sobs were loud now, Ron was crying as well. Harry drew in a deep breath, trying to prevent the tears that were gathering under his eyelids from making an appearance. The three knelt next to Draco's body crying for some time until Madame Pomfry and Dumbledore arrived with Fred. 

"Oh God…" breathed Fred. "I didn't even notice, when I left." 

Dumbledore place a hand on Hermione's shoulder, who had begun to control her sobbing. "C'mon. Let's go back to the castle." Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up together, somewhat reluctantly, and turned to Dumbledore. 

"He was hit by a curse I've never heard before," Hermione tried to explain. 

"And he wanted to be good. He said that he," Harry took in a deep breath, "He said he had admired me." 

"Shh." Dumbledore's request was comforting. "Why don't we all go back up to my office. Poppy, will you be all right caring for Mr. Weasley and Professor White?" 

Madame Pomfry nodded her head as she conjured up two stretchers. 

* 

As they sat in Dumbledore's office explaining what had happened, there was a slight anxious feeling over the group. No one was exactly positive that the spell on George had worked. They all sort of assumed. Feeling the apprehension Dumbledore told the four that they should get some sleep before they visited George, and sent them all off to bed while he went about owling the Malfoys. 

But how could anyone sleep at a time like this? They all went up the fifth year boys' dormitory room and crawled into Ron's bed. Soon though, there was collective yawning in the group. 

"I'm going to bed," Fred said softly. 

"I'm off as well," said Hermione, standing and stretching her cramped legs. 

"Good night!" Harry called after them as he climbed into his own four-poster. 

Fred stood watching Hermione descend down the stairs. "Hermione!" he called after her suddenly. He ran down to her, and kissed her. "I'm glad you're ok." But he got an unexpected reaction. She pushed him. Hard. 

"Oh God, Fred. I'm sorry," she said tiredly. "But I've been thinking. I don't want to talk about this now." 

"No. What is it?" he asked, curious. 

"I can't do this anymore." 

"Do what?" 

"Have a relationship with you." She paused and tried to collect herself. "Everytime you kiss me or hug me or even touch me, I think of him. I think of him all over me. And it's horrifying as hell. Although I know its you in my head, the rest of me isn't so sure. And I still want us to be friends, but…" she trailed off, not feeling as if she needed to continue. 

"I get it. I…" 

"Are you angry?" 

"No." he shook his head, "Not angry at all. I'm just tired, and will be glad when all of this is over. I'm sorry that- Forget it. Good night Hermione." He opened his arms as if to hug her, then changed his mind and stuck out his hand, "My friend." She took his hand smiling, trying not to cry. 

* 

Hermione climbed into her four-poster once she had changed. She felt so tired and drained. She began to cry, sobbing all her emotions into her pillow. She hated crying alone, so she decided to go down into the common room and sit in front of the fire. She would still be alone, but at least it wouldn't be dark. As she climbed down the steps, she saw a red head and a black head creeping over the top of the couch back. She sighed happily. 

"Move over you two," she said squeezing in, next to Ron. "How come you're not upstairs?" 

"Couldn't sleep," was the reply from both. 

"Good. Cause I couldn't either and I wanted company." She laid her head down on Ron's shoulder and began to cry again. She sobbed for everything that had happened, for everything that was too come. She didn't remember falling asleep, but soon, all three had fallen asleep in front of the fire, their faces wet with tears. 

Omegantisonis Part 15 – A Renewal in Faith 

Harry was the first to wake the next morning, and as he quickly remembered the events of the night before, he woke up Ron and Hermione. "Let's go get Fred, then we can go see George." That woke them up. In about eight minutes time (it had taken awhile to convince Fred to wake up) they were all headed towards the hospital wing. 

"Guys," said a still groggy Fred, "You know- he's still going to be there when the sun rises. What time is it exactly?" 

"Five thirty," Ron hurriedly answered hoping the Fred wouldn't catch the answer. 

"I'm going to bed," said Fred pointedly and turned on his heel. 

"No, you're not," said Harry and grabbed Fred's arm to turn him back around. "You have to come with us." 

As they reached the door, they heard their names called out. They whirled around to see Dumbledore coming towards them. 

"I knew I should be up early," he said, "But not this early. Did the four of you get ANY sleep?" Dumbledore continued, not waiting for an answer. Not really expecting and answer. "Well, that's understandable. Before you go in, there is something I must tell you. George is fine. Back to the good old him, except for one thing. He doesn't remember anything. Nothing that happened. He still thinks he's late for meeting you guys down by the lake to 'kick Malfoy's' ehem…in his own words. So I think that it would be best if he knew what had happened. So, all four of you can go in, just one, whatever pleases you. Just tell him what happened. Everything," Dumbledore looked pointedly at Hermione, "I think that would be the best for him." Dumbledore turned and walked away muttering about needing sleep. 

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked, sounding apprehensive. 

"Well, we have to tell him," said Ron, "Dumbledore's right, he can't just think we never went down to the lake, or that he never did anything. He has to know." 

"And he'd want to know, if he had the choice," Fred cut in. 

"So, who's going to tell him?" Harry asked, peering at the group. Fred suddenly became very interested in the ceiling, while Ron found the ground very amusing, and Hermione was suddenly worried about a string hanging from her robes. "Oh c'mon." Harry knew what was coming. 

"Please Harry? I could never tell George about…" 

"Well, you have an excuse Hermione. But you two, you're his brothers!" 

"I know Harry, but I can't tell him that I did it too him. Don't you understand how horrible that would be for me?" Harry turned to his last option. 

"Fred…? 

"Harry. I can't. I don't have any reasonable or feasible excuse, but I just can't. Please Harry? Please?" 

"Fine. But you all owe me." Harry turned on his heel and entered the hospital wing. He peered into the first bed, but the sleeping inhabitant was in fact Professor White. Harry looked at the next bed to find the redheaded inhabitant getting dressed. "George? Whatcha doing?" 

"Hey Harry! We've got to get down to the lake! It's time." 

"Actually, George, it's about six 'o clock in the morning." 

"What? Did I miss it?" 

"Yeah, well, sort of…" 

"WHAT? How could I've missed it? Damn. Anyway, did we get him? Did we get Malfoy?" 

Harry sucked in a deep breath. This was going to be harder than he expected. George really didn't remember a thing. 

"Why don't you sit down George. See, you've missed quite some time. It's a very long story." 

"What are you talking about Harry?" 

"George, you were down at the lake with us. And Fred came too. And while Ron was trying to perform the spell, you and Fred started fighting, you distracted Ron. And well…he got Malfoy. But not much, most of it was directed at you. You were hit by the Bene Hace spell." 

"But Harry, how does that work? I'm a nice guy. How would that spell effect me?" 

"We weren't really sure. When you were hit, you were just lying there, twitching. We had no idea what was going on. So we took you to Madame Pomfrey, but when we were sitting in the common room later that night, you came back in. You sounded…I dunno, different, but Hermione just guessed it was an aftereffect of being hit. So we kind of ignored it and let you go to bed." 

"But what was wrong…?" 

"Wait, I'm getting there. Like I said, it's a long story. I wasn't just saying it for a dramatic effect. Anyway," Another deep breath and Harry continued, "the next morning, I was woken by Hermi. She said that Fred was stuck in bed. Apparently," Harry gulped, unsure, "apparently, you had placed an invisible and soundproof barrier around Fred's bed. And you had, you had sliced his arm, with a knife from here to here." Harry traced a finger down his forearm. 

"I did that? When? How? To Fred?" 

"Yeah. But there's more. You disappeared after that. We couldn't find you at all. But you found us. You tricked Hermione into thinking that you were Fred. And you invited her up to the Astronomy Tower the next day when we were all going to Hogsmeade. And you captured Fred. Put him in another one of those barriers in the dungeon. But this one was different. It had a screen in it. So he could watch everything up at the Astronomy Tower. So the next day, Hermi came up thinking that you were Fred and…" 

"STOP! Stop, stop. Please, just stop." George was sitting with his head bent over. He lifted it up, and Harry could see tears running down his face. "I know Harry. I know. I don't know how I know. But I do." Harry was unsure how, but he knew that George was telling the truth. "God, Harry, what I'm I going to do? What am I going to say to her? How can she ever look at me ever again?" 

Harry shook his head. "She will. She's Hermi. She knows that it wasn't really you in there. It wasn't you, ok?" 

"Harry," George said it very slowly, unsure of how to approach the subject, "I see…I see something else. I don't know if its true or…Harry. Did I kill Draco Malfoy?" 

Harry's breath was caught in his throat. How could he answer George? But, he didn't have to answer him in words, it was clearly shown across his face. 

"Oh God. Harry…" George was almost hysterical. "How do I…Why? Harry I killed someone. I killed a human being. On purpose. Out of pure spite. What has everyone…does everyone hate me? What about my family? Does my father know? Oh God, it'll ruin his career." 

"Stop, George. You're getting yourself all worked up. You'll have to talk to Dumbledore about that. I'm sure the Ministry of Magic is not going to do anything about it. It wasn't your fault. Don't you understand? You were possessed. You had no control." 

"But I was there Harry, cause I remember trying to fight it. And I saw it all. I remember it now. I was there." 

"But you were fighting it, right?" George nodded his head. "See? You weren't doing it, you were fighting it." George nodded his head. 

"Can we go to see…?" 

"Sure. C'mon." The two got up, and left the hospital wing. 

* 

Hermione and Ron were sitting in front of the fire, looking quite exhausted. 

"Where's Fred?" Ron asked suddenly. 

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not his keeper." 

Ron was taken aback, "Well, seeing as you're his girlfriend I figured you would know." 

"I'm not." 

"Not what?" 

"His girlfriend." 

"What?" 

"We sort of broke up last night." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Cause it was late, and I was tired and didn't want to talk about it." 

"You ok?" 

"Yeah I'm fine, I guess. Just that…" But Hermione was cut off by the opening of the portrait. 

"Hey guys," said George, sounding very unsure of himself. 

"George!" Ron ran to him and enveloped him in a hug. "I'm so sorry, George! I'm so…" 

"Don't worry about it Ron. You didn't do it on a purpose. I know that." George turned to Hermione. "Hermione, I'm so sorry. I can't believe that I ever…it wasn't me you know? Cause otherwise…" 

"Yeah, I know," said Hermione, rather awkwardly. 

"George?" Fred was peering from the top of the steps towards the boys' dormitories. "George!" Fred raced down the stairs and grabbed George in a hug. "George, how are you? Are you ok? Are you…" 

"Yeah, yeah," said George, pulling away somewhat embarrassed. "I'm ok. I swear." The five of them stood there, somewhat awkwardly. "I guess I should go see Dumbledore." Everyone nodded there head in agreement. "Well, see you later." George walked out through the portrait and there was a collective sigh of relief. 

"This is going to be the most awkward time." Hermione sank into the couch. 

"Yeah well…" Fred went as if to sit next to Hermione, then changed his mind and sat in an empty chair. 

"I think I'm gonna go to bed," said Harry as he headed up the stair case. 

"Good idea," Ron and Harry went up to their dormitory, hoping to get more sleep. 

Hermione and Fred sat awkwardly in the common room for a few minutes until they both suddenly sat up. 

"I'm going to bed…" 

"I'm going to see Dumbledore…" 

"Right then." 

"Right." 

Fred headed out of the common room, while Hermione started up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. Changing her mind, she turned and ran up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. 

"Hey guys." Ron and Harry weren't surprised at all. Each throwing a few blankets and pillows on the floor between their four-posters, there was enough padding to make a sufficient bed for Hermione. "Good night, guys." 

"Good night," they murmured together. And each tumbled into a sleepy dream world. 

A/N: Well- that's it guys. The final part of Omegantisonis. I'm gonna right an epilogue. But that's the final, official part. Do you realize that I've been writing this story for FOUR MONTHS!?!?!?! That's crazy! What am I going to do now? So thanks to all of you who have been with me from the beginning, WeaselyTwinsFan, magical*little*me, lobster girl, Hannah, animorphgirl, Sky Sorceress, Amethyst. Wow. There's tons more, but you know who you are! An extra special gigantic hug and thank you to my bestest friend, Ashlie, who helped me A LOT with this story, the plot and everything!! Thanks! Well that's it guys! The End! Love you all! 

George sat in the library, trying to make up some of the homework he had missed. But his concentration was shot; it had been for the past two weeks. You would think that after two weeks, things would return back to normal, but it hadn't yet. 

So many abnormal things had occurred, that even people who hadn't been affected by George's…problem…were trying to return to normal, never mind the people who had been affected. 

Hermione couldn't make eye contact with him, and avoided being near him at all costs. Fred was awkward with him, but didn't avoid him at all. Actually, he was somewhat clingy; making sure George knew he wasn't angry. Harry, well, he was being Harry. Avoiding the subject of George's problem, but if someone brought it up, he blushed and quickly changed the subject. Ron was being very apologetic, doing favors constantly for George. George had tried to explain, that initially, it was actually his own fault, but Ron wouldn't hear it, and had continued to iron every article of clothing George owned. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been informed of what had happened, but the Ministry didn't get involved at all. Lucius Malfoy tried to convince them that George was truly a cold-blooded killer and his father, the Minister of Magic, was the same way, but they dismissed his ramblings, telling him that he was just distressed over the loss of his son. 

Frustrated, George slammed his books shut and began to collect his belongings. As the slam of George's books echoed through the library, several people looked apprehensively at him and scooted their chairs in the opposite direction. The entire school had heard the basic story, and many people were totally convinced that George could turn evil at any given second and kill them all. 

George stalked back towards the Gryffindor tower overloaded with books and exhausted. He walked into the common room and found Hermione, Ron, and Harry playing Exploding Snaps, laughing in front of the fire. They all turned towards the portrait as they heard it shut, and Hermione immediately stood and left, towards the dormitories. 

"Hermione…" George called after her, pleading. 

"I've got homework." She easily brushed him off every time. 

George started towards Harry and Ron, than changed his mind and decided to skip dinner and go straight to bed. 

* 

Hermione curiously peered past the wall into the common room. Sitting in front of the fire, she only saw Ron and Harry. Breathing a sigh of relief, she reentered and sat back down. They turned to her, faces bright with smiles. The first inch above their hairline, their eyebrows, and the peach fuzz on their upper lips they had claimed to be mustaches were all singed off, a pile of ashes that once was Exploding Snaps lay at their feet. 

"Whatcha thinking Hermione? We're the two most handsome guys you've ever seen in your entire life?" 

"Of course, I would be the first, Ron coming in a very close second." 

"Right, keep telling yourself that. I'm sure it does wonders for your self-esteem, huh?" They nodded their heads in agreement, but wouldn't let her snide remark get away without at least a playful nudge. 

"Hey Mione, how come you keep running away from George?" Ron asked, peering into her eyes. 

"Avoiding confrontations and uncomfortable situations?" Hermione hoped her excuse was plausible. 

"It's not gonna work forever you know." Why did Harry always have to be so logical when Hermione was being illogical, the one time of her life? 

"Of course I know. I'm just avoiding it for now. As we should now, come on then, let's play chess. Harry and I versus Ron should be about even then." 

"I'll still whip the two of you." 

"Most likely, but let's have a whack at it." 

* 

As George lay in the compounds of his four-poster, he heard a low, soft growling. "Well this isn't going to work." The idea of skipping dinner was improbable he was famished. He sat up, pulled on his robes, and headed back down. As he was opening the portrait, he ran right smack into Hermione. The woman of the moment. 

"Mione, we need to talk." He really hadn't expected to do it this moment, but he needed to get it over with, she would be the first step towards normality. She looked at him, stepped back for a second, and then continued forward. "Hermione," he said, grabbed her arm as she passed. Not firmly, just lightly enough so that she would stop. 

"George. Please," she said it very evenly, as if she was trying very hard to control her voice. "Please, I just want to go get clean robes on," she gestured to the spaghetti across the front of her robes, "Please, just let my arm go." George dropped her arm, surprised. 

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I just really want to talk to you." But she had already taken off again. "Hermione!" he said, catching up to her, and standing in her path. "What's the matter with you?" As he looked at her face, he realized she was crying. "Hermione, why are you crying?" he said, scared to know the answer. 

"George, please I just want clean robes." But she was sobbing now. "Just clean robes, please." 

"Hermione. Stop crying, please. This is so hard for me, don't you understand? I never wanted to…never meant to…never would've if I'd…" 

"But you did want to. Not you, but…whoever. They wanted to. And we did. And its horrifying George, just to look at you. I guess I know in the depths of all my logic that you're the same good 'ole lovable George, but I still haven't processed it yet." George tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder. Hermione flinched but didn't pull away. 

"I'm so, so sorry Hermione. I really, really am. Just, please, let's try and forget it. I don't think anything else will help. Let's just forget, pretend it never happened, agreed?" 

"I don't think I can, George, I really don't." 

"I know, it's going to be hard, but I'll help and Fred, and Ron, and Harry, and Ginny, all of us together. It won't be that horrible then will it?" She just shook her head. "Please. This is as hard for me as it is for you, I know that it doesn't seem like it would be, but imagine yourself in my shoes. Not only did I sleep with you," Hermione flinched, "But I killed someone. Took a human life. Imagine living with that on your conscience, cause believe it or not, I still have one. Please, just let's try together. Agree now?" 

"No," she said, finally getting the courage to look him in the eye. She turned from him and left. George stood aghast, but turned right around and walked to the Great Hall. The people parted in the hallway as he passed, but he tried to ignore their horrified looks. 

He never made it all the way to the Great Hall. Because, in front of the large doors, two men stood arguing. Well, all right. One man was arguing the other man was trying to calmly appease his worries. George only heard snippets of the conversation. 

"…I won't have my daughter here when he's loose." 

"It was a spell…only a spell." 

"No. Get her. Now. I'm taking her home." 

George stopped short, knowing very well what the entire conversation was about. Him. He couldn't believe it. 

"Excuse me, sir?" George interrupted the man, who turned around surprised. 

"How can I help you, boy?" The man was obviously trying to imply that George had no right to be there. 

"Excuse me, sir, but I'm George Weasley." George stuck out his hand. But the man just stared at it, as if he had a horrible, contagious disease. Slowly, George lowered his hand. 

"You don't think that I…you rotten…what is the meaning of this Dumbledore?" he once again turned back to the tired looking man. 

"No sir. Dumbledore had nothing to do with this. I still go to this school, and I'm sorry for eavesdropping, but I overheard your conversation, and I thought that it might be helpful for you to overcome your fears if you met them firsthand. So I thought that I might introduce myself." 

The man stepped up; his eyes level with George's. "Don't think that you'll be a student here much longer, and you a headmaster either," he said, turning back to Dumbledore. "To think, not only do you have a giant teaching my little girl, but a murderer living within the walls. I won't have it Dumbledore it will not be tolerated. And you can also be reassured that your father," he spat the two words in George's face, "will not be continuing as Minister of Magic for much longer. Not if I have anything to do with it." With that, he spun on his heel and burst inside the Great Hall, obviously to retrieve his daughter. 

Dumbledore turned slowly towards the doors, but didn't try to stop the man. George overheard him mumble something about that being the eighth one. 

"Eight?" he asked cautiously. "Eight students have gone home?" 

"This week. Twenty-five in all." George's mouth dropped slightly in surprise. How come he didn't know about this? How come he had never noticed? Dumbledore turned to face George, and he looked so old and tired, that George found himself amazed that the man was able to support himself on his own feet. "Don't let it discourage you though, it's mostly those who are friends with the Malfoy family. Although, they seem more upset about the loss of Draco than his family does. But this is not a time to pass judgements, we all grieve in different ways." It seemed as though Dumbledore was reassuring himself, rather than George. "I want you to continue with all your hard work. If you keep working as hard as you have been, you'll have no problem graduating with the rest of the seventh-years." Dumbledore placed a hand on George's shoulder. "Keep that chin high, work hard, and don't let anyone stand in your way." With that, Dumbledore slowly walked up the marble staircase. George watched as he ascended, until he was clearly out of view. He turned once more to the doors, placed a hand on the handles, sighed, and then yanked them open. 

"Sonorus," he whispered, pointing his wand at his throat. He cleared a lump from his throat, causing many of the diners in the Great Hall to jump. "Oops," he whispered again, then heard his voice echo off the enchanted ceiling. 

"If I could have everyone's attention please." He just stood in front of the doors, there was a scraping noise as people turned their chairs and strained their necks so they could see who was talking. "For those of you who don't know me, which seems to be a very limited amount of people, I'm George Weasley, a Gryffindor Seventh Year. Recently, as you all know, I killed someone. I did not use an Unforgivable Curse, and I did not do it on my own will power. What the heck? you're wondering, aren't you? Well, I had been possessed by a spell that had gone wrong. Basically, this spell was supposed to magnify any good feelings that are dwelled deep inside a person. But since I'm a good guy, the spell was reversed. Proof number one: If I had been a bad guy it would've made me good." George took a deep breath as he continued, "So anyway, apparently, I feel some envy for my twin brother, Fred Weasley. Hiya, Fred. This envy was magnified to a point that I would do anything to hurt him. But this wasn't me, it's sort of like an alter ego we all have, but it possesses you, takes you over. So, I did some mean stuff, I sliced his arm, slept with his girlfriend, tortured some people by becoming invisible, you know, really mean stuff. And, in a battle where my ultimate goal was to destroy Fred, I killed Draco Malfoy. Not me, really though. This alter ego thing. So I wanted to come to all of you today, and clear up the entire story. So now you know. No more gossip, or whispering, or scooting over in the halls. I'm not a killer. I'm a good guy whose personality was reversed by a spell-gone-wrong. Don't believe this story if you want, but I'm telling you, as the guy who it happened too, this is the truth. So, thank you, I guess." He pointed his wand at his throat, to reverse the spell, and then thought of one more thing. "Oh yeah. And I'm sorry. Truly, truly sorry for any pain, or heartache, or heartbreak, or anything I've caused anyone. If it makes you feel better, I'm hurting just as much, possibly more, trying to put my life back together. So yeah, that's it now." He raised his wand and muttered the spell. The students and staff members in the Great Hall didn't make a sound as George did so, but suddenly, he heard a small clapping noise from behind him. Hermione was standing there, with silent tears streaking down her face. 

George just stood there, surprised to see her behind him. Slowly, Hermione took two steps forward and wrapped her hands around his neck. "I'm sorry too, sorry I wouldn't give you another chance. You ARE George," she whispered into his ear as he felt her warm tears brush against his ear and fall within the crevice of his collarbone. He felt a hand on his back and as Hermione released him, he turned and saw Harry, Ron, and Fred standing there, all looking as if they needed to cry. The three each stuck out their hands, obvious gestures that they were too manly to hug him in front of the entire school, but George didn't buy it, and hugged them all. 

George felt another hand on his shoulder, and knowing full well who it was, looked up into the man's face. His father and Dumbledore were standing beside him. "We heard it all," his father bent down and whispered into his ear. Guiding him to the staff table, Arthur Weasley stood before the students of Hogwarts. 

"I thank you all for understanding what happened to my son, and being so forgiving. You all should be rewarded for the mature way that you handled the situation. Now please, continue with your dinners." There was an odd silence as everyone turned back to their plates, completely confused, but somehow, oddly relieved. Well, except the Slytherins, but who ever expects them not to be angry? George went back to the Gryffindor table. As he walked by people he knew, people who had been shunning him for the past two weeks, they clapped him on the back and either congratulated him or apologized. Not at all unexpectedly, George's face was beaming by the time he sat down. Sure, things would never be the same, but he could deal with it. 

A/N: Wow guys. That's it. Over. Done with. Kaput. Yikes, what an odd, sad, yet somehow completely satisfied feeling. I think this is the first series that I've ever actually completed. Congrats to me! So yeah. Sorry this has taken forever to get up, has anyone else been having problems with ff.net? It won't even open! Arg! Hate it when that happens. To all those who've been reading this from the beginning (you know who you are!) thanks a ton. All your support and all your reviews have helped me on my way, have helped me a bunch. Love you all! Now shoo! I'm off to work on another story. An authoress's work is never done! 

Jen ^..^ 


End file.
